Mind Over Matter
by Banks Inc
Summary: Bella and Alex have a strange connection when Bella is turning into a vampire. What will happen when Alex leaves New York to find out how to undo what has happened? What will the Cullens do when the unsuspecting Russos walk into a house full of vampires?
1. Prologue

Mind Over Matter

**Summary – Bella and Alex have a strange connection when Bella is turned into a vampire. What will happen when Alex leaves New York to find out what is going on between them? What will the Cullen's do when the unsuspecting Russo's walk into a house full of vampires?**

**Author`s Note – The story starts when Bella is burning, being turned into a vampire, and when the Russo`s got back from the vacation with the stone of dreams.  
The beginning part in italics is word-for-word from the twilight series written entirely by Stephenie Meyer. This is just so you can understand what is happening in the beginning. Enjoy!**

**Bella`s POV  
**_The pain was bewildering. Exactly that- I was bewildered. I couldn`t understand, couldn`t make sense of what was happening. _

_If it had only been for myself, I wouldn`t have been able to struggle very long. I was only human, with no more than human strength. I`d been trying to keep up with the supernatural for too long, like Jacob had said. But this wasn`t just about me. If I did the easy thing now, let the black nothingness erase me, I would hurt everyone._

_The blackness rushed over my eyes more solidly than before. Like a thick blindfold, firm and fast. Covering not just my eyes but also myself with a crushing weight. It was exhausting to push against it. I knew it would be much easier to give in. To let the blackness push me down to a place where there was no pain and no weariness and no worry and no fear. _

Just thinking about the blackness made me weaker. I felt myself slipping, faster and faster down into the blackness. I knew I wasn`t going to win this impossible fight for my life, and for a second I couldn`t remember why I was fighting at all. The blackness overcame me filling my head with voices. Strange, I thought it would have gotten quieter. The strange voices slowly got clearer and easier to understand.

"Alex, Alex please wake up, you can`t be late for school."

Alex? Who was Alex? I couldn`t think when I was so tired.  
All the black weight came off me at once, making me disoriented. When I opened my eyes, I felt like a whole new person.

**Author`s note: This chapter is very short compared to what all the rest will be like. I hope you all like the main idea, which I came up with from reading another FanFic. Keep reading and please review, ( yeah I know, it gets annoying when all the authors always ask for reviews, but this is the only time I will ask, and it is my first story.) Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Mystery Revealed

**Author`s Note – Please tell me how I`m doing with the writing because this is my first fan fiction story. The POV changes a lot in this chapter, but they`re all labelled. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Alex POV**

"Alex, Alex please wake up, you can't be late for school." Justin said to me. Why he wanted to go to school _early _was always a mystery to me.

I jumped awake, shocked by the searing pain in my eyes. I blinked, trying to get rid of the sting as the pain slowly left my eyes. I quickly covered up the shocked look on my face with a yawn and a mocking smile at Justin.

"Alex, you don't look so good." Justin said. Geez, he was always so concerned, like he was my dad or something.

"I'm fine, it's just a headache." I replied, shoving him out the room so I could get dressed.

I got ready for school much slower than normal. I walked down the stairs in a sort of trance; I couldn't get that disturbing dream out of my head. I usually didn't have such vivid dreams, and so full of blood!

When I looked up at everyone for the first time that day, their jaws dropped when they saw me.

"What're you guys staring at?" I said. I didn't really care how I looked this morning anyways.

"Alex, why are your eyes bright red?" Justin said, looking at me nervously.

"Cool! Can you do my eyes like that too?" Max asked in his usual way too happy voice. Why is he always acting so happy and annoying?

"I....was...crying this morning because.....I poked myself in the eye." I quickly improvised.

Oh, so that was why Justin was all concerned this morning. My clueless family bought my improv lie, although Justin looked a little confused. He knew me way to well to know that I was lying, but for once he didn't voice his opinion and make me answer stupid questions from my parents. They would make me answer a lot of unnecessary questions, questions even I knew no answer for.

On the subway to school Justin was very quiet. He kept glancing at me like he wanted to talk to me. I knew there was no way I could avoid him once we got to school, so for the whole subway ride I made up a more convincing story than just poking myself in the eye.

We walked through the school doors and followed our usual routine. Max ran off to his little friends in his grade. I danced down the main hallway, earning a glance from every boy that I passed and an angry stare from their jealous girlfriends. Justin followed in my shadow, clenching his fists every time someone whistled at me. I giggled, knowing it just makes Justin even madder.

Close to the end of the hall, I felt an annoying itch growing in my mind. It grew and grew until it was almost painful. I clawed at my temple, trying desperately to get whatever it was out of my head. When I couldn't stand it any longer, I ran, just ran, needing to escape from whatever was going on in my mind.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

I had to know what was wrong with Alex. Being her big brother, she came to me for everything. Whether it was a paper cut on her finger, or a broken heart, or even a nightmare. I was there for her every time. But not today; how could I when she was rejecting my every chance to talk to her? Most brothers would be happy they don't have to deal with their little sisters problems, but I always cared about her.

I wanted so badly to ask her what happened. Her blood-shot eyes made her look like she was up crying all night. I tried to get her attention on the subway, but every time I looked at her, she avoided my gaze. With Max between us, I couldn't say a word to her. I would get her to tell me, one way or another. She always did in the end.

(At School.....)

When we walked in the door, Alex walked very slowly through the halls, probably stalling because she knew I was gonna make her talk. I clenched my fists when all the boys noticed her in the halls. This wasn't any different from a normal day, but it still bothered me.

"Alex, please tell me what's wrong." I said gently, not wanting her to get defensive at all.

I looked her in the face, hoping she would answer. She didn't seem to even hear me.

"Alex, please tell me what's wrong, I'm starting to get really worried." I persisted.

She cried out, obviously in pain and took off, leaving me standing there alone, in the deserted hallway.

* * *

**Back to Alex's POV**

I could hardly think as I sat curdled up on the floor in the girl's washroom. My head still pounded, but the pain was fading. I was mad at Justin for being so nosy in stuff I didn't want him to know about. I made him believe that he knew all about me, but the truth is that I came to him for the small stuff, and putting on a mask for anything that I could fully hide from him. He didn't know half of the stuff in my life. Not that anything really bad happened, don't get me wrong.

"Don't be too mad at your brother, he's just trying to help." A voice in my head said. It was almost like a thought in my mind, just like everything else I was thinking of, except it wasn't my voice. I didn't even recognize it. That is why I responded in the way I did.

"Holy crow, who's saying that?!" I jumped up spinning wildly around trying to find the person who was talking to me.

"No silly, it's me Bella; remember your "dream" last night? That wasn't a dream; it was me in your head", said the voice in my head.

"You....you mean that...you're real? Wait a second who are you anyways?" Alex exclaimed into her head.

"I told you, I am Bella. I am now a vampire, but I was burning last night when you heard me. I'm a newborn, that's why you're eyes were red this morning. I don't really know why I can hear you in my head. Maybe it's a new type of gift that you have." Bella told me in a matter-of-fact tone. Towards the end of her little speech I started to drift because she was starting to sound like a teacher.

"Um, Alex, you know I can hear everything that goes through your mind, so don't try to tune me out." Bella said sounding a little annoyed. Good, because annoying is my specialty, even if it is to a vampire that's trespassing in my brain.

"No, this isn't a gift, whatever that is. This is a spell but I don't know who could have cast it. Ugh, that means I'll have to go talk to Justin.

After I went through everything about being a wizard in my head, (because she can hear my thoughts), she explained to me all about vampires and THAT side of the magical world. Once we knew everything we could about each other, I said,

"Well, I better go see Justin. He will wonder why I just skipped all my morning classes in the bathroom. Oh, and he will also want to know about you, Bella. Should I tell him?"

"Tell him if you have to. In other words, if he can help us figure this out, then he needs to know everything." Bella told me. Silently she wished me the best of luck.

When I walked out of the washroom, I found Justin standing right outside the door just waiting to bombard me with questions. Greeeeeaaaat.

_Okay Bella, you`ll have to help me out. I don`t really know what to tell him. _I thought in my mind to Bella as Justin hurriedly came over to me, worrying as always.

Well, at least my head stopped hurting.

**Back to Justin`s POV**

I found Alex coming out of the washroom with a concentrated look on her face.

Alex, are you okay? I`ve been worried sick all morning." I shouted at her in a panic.

"Quiet! You`re gonna make people stare." She stage-whispered at me. Good, at least she was somewhat back to her normal state. Although normal-Alex never thinks that hard.

"Alex," I said quietly, "Please tell me what this is all about, I`m begging you."

"Alright. You don`t really need all the details. All you need to know is that someone named Bella intruded my mind and that I`m going to Washington. Now if you`ll excuse me, I need to go quick before mom and dad realizes I`m gone. By brother." She threw the words at me so fast that by the time I realized what she said she vanished with a flick of her wand. Once again, she left me standing alone, in the deserted hallway.

**Author`s Note – Thanks for reading another chapter! I hope you like where the story`s headed. Since Twilight already has so many people already as couples, can anyone help me find a single guy to pair Alex with? Thanks.**


	3. Meet Alex

**I am truly sorry that I made everyone reading this story wait for weeks. I went to Mexico for a family vacation and got a little sidetracked. Thanks for staying with this and enjoy!**

**Alice's POV**

I sat on the bright yellow couch in my room, thinking about Bella. I was thinking about what Edward had said about her acting strangely after becoming a vampire. Every vampire I ever knew wanted to try out their new strength and speed right away, but the moment Bella became a vampire she was silent and always claimed she had a headache. Vampires don't get headaches, ever. She was acting nervous all the time. I knew she was keeping something from me, from all of us. I decided that if she wasn't telling Edward what was going on, she wasn't about to tell me, unless it was girl stuff.

Without a warning, my brightly lit room slipped out of focus almost like I was falling asleep. I knew instantly this was a vision.

_**A dark haired girl wandered into a perfectly circular, quiet clearing in the forest. She looked rather lost. On the opposite side of the clearing there stood a tall, burly and very muscular boy. He had short wavy dark brown hair, round cheeks and a very familiar goofy smile across his face. He stood perfectly still and had honey-golden eyes, showing that he was a vampire.**_

"_**Who...who are you?" The girl asked in a nervous voice.**_

"_**My name's Alex McCarty. If you're wondering what I'm doing here, I'm traveling to my brother's house. I heard a rumour that he was still alive and I think I know where he is. Who are you?" **_

"_**My name's Alex Russo. Ha! Alex and Alex. I'm looking for a friend. I don't really know where she is, so I'm kind of guessing on where I'm going." The girl said.**_

"_**What's her name? Maybe I can help you. After all, we may be going in the same direction." Alex McCarty said.**_

"_**Umm, Bella, Bella Cullen. Do you know her?" Alex Russo replied.**_

"_**No, I've never heard of her. My brother's name is Emmett McCarty. Has your friend ever mentioned someone with that name?"**_

"_**She did tell me about someone. I think she said Edward or Emmett or something like that. Maybe we're going to the same place.**_

_**The boy seemed very hesitant in his next comment.**_

"_**I think you should come with me, I don't want someone like you getting lost out here. These woods aren't as safe as they look." He said.**_

"_**Oh, ok. I don't really know where to go anyways. You look like you know a bit more about travelling in the woods anyways." Alex Russo said, smiling, as she knew that if her parents were around, they would never let her travel with a stranger.**_

"_**The closest town to here is called forks, where I heard they might be. It's roughly eighty miles from here, about a three day hike. Are you okay with walking for three days straight?" Alex asked.**_

"_**Of course I can walk that far, but I don't think we need to walk for three days when we could get there before nightfall." Alex said with a sly grin.**_

"_**What do you mean? No person can walk eighty miles in less than a day!"**_

"_**Exactly, no person can. But I think you can. If I'm not mistaken, most vampires like you can run for days on end without ever getting tired. You're also a lot faster than the average human, unless you're not that average vampire. She said with a twinkle in her eye.**_

_**The boy looked stunned that this young human girl could know his secret.**_

"_**How do you know what I am?" He said quietly, menacingly. For a moment the girl looked scared of him because she knew the extent of his abilities.**_

"_**My....my friend, Bella Cullen, is..... Is a vampire like you are." Alex Russo said quietly, nervously. "I'm...sorry for...not telling you sooner." She added in a whisper. **_

_**He gave her a taunting smile. "Am I really that scary? Do I frighten you?" He said playfully.**_

"_**Have you ever piggybacked on a vampire? I think you'd find the ride really thrilling."**_

"_**Awesome! I knew I liked you from the moment I saw you. Shall we get going then? By the way, do you know where we're going?" Alex Russo asked. She climbed on his back and rapped her arms around his neck.**_

"_**Yeah, the vamp house of horrors is south. You might want to close your eyes and hold on tight." He said before taking off at a break-neck speed.**_

_**The two vampires vanished from the clearing, leaving the forest quiet again.**_

My vision faded out and my bright room slid back into focus. The first thing I saw was my family gathered around me, the typical thing after a vision.

"Alice, tell us what you saw." Esme said gently.

"We have some uninvited guests coming soon." I replied slowly. The beautiful dark-haired girl's face still danced around in my head.

"What kind of guests? Are they friendly or against us? Are they our kind or humans? Do they hunt humans or are they vegetarians?" Everyone started talking all at once.

Once everyone was quiet, waiting for an answer, I told them all about the scene in the clearing.

"The vampire I saw had gold eyes, so I guess that means that he doesn't eat humans. That's good because there was also a human in my vision. She was very pretty. Her fashion sense was really amazing, and I hope we get a chance to discuss our wardrobes...

"Get to the point, Alice." Edward said impatiently.

"Oh, alright, but these things are important. Anyways, the human girl knew about vampires and..."

"Geez, how many humans know about vampires these days, isn't that supposed to be a rare thing?" Emmett interrupted.

"PLEASE let me FINISH!" Alice yelled at him.

"Okay, so she knows about vampires and they are going to arrive at 11:00 tonight. Both their names are Alex. She said she's coming to find Bella, and the boy is looking for his brother?"

"I have something to tell you all."Bella said suddenly.

Bella started into a strange story I would have thought impossible before now. She told us about her mind connection with Alex. She said it would be easier to figure out what happened between them if Alex came here. Of course, Bella forgot that I would see anyone coming to visit. When she finished her story, we all gaped at her.

"Alex? My brother? He's COMING HOME?" Emmett shouted excitedly into the silence of the room.

There was an awkward pause in the air after Em`s comment.

"Can you hear what she is thinking right now?" Rosalie said to Bella quietly, breaking the silence.

"Um, yeah, wait one moment." Bella said. A very concentrated look went over her face.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Yeah, wait one moment." I said to Rosalie. I concentrated on the connection and thought over and over the sentence I wanted to ask her. _Where are you, where are you._

_You don't have to repeat it a million times, I heard you the first time. _Alex's voice floated through my head. I jumped a little at her voice.

Edward growled under his breath. "What I wouldn't give to be in your head right now." He mumbled in frustration.

_I'm about six miles away, but I don't know how fast your kind travels. Alex said that he found your family`s scent. _Alex Russo told me through my thoughts.

_Alex, Alex, Alex. _The boy's name floated around in her head dreamily before she abruptly closed the connection between us.

I told the Cullen's what Alex told me and we all waited in anticipation for them to arrive.

**Third person's point of view**

After five minutes, the Cullens heard Alex's feet running rhythmically across the field outside the house. They all went into the front room to greet them.

The new vampire came to the door with Alex clinging onto his back. She jumped down and they both came into the house.

"Hi, I'm Alex!" They said in unison. Everyone chuckled at that.

"Hello Alex and, Alex. This is Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle Cullen. I am Esme." Esme introduced the family.

Alex Russo walked up to Bella and whispered in her ear. "Did you tell them our secret?" Everyone else heard her loud and clear from their vampire hearing, but they didn`t say anything.

"Yes, I told them." Bella replied quietly.

The whole group went into the sitting room and sat down. Emmett and Rosalie were on the loveseat and Edward was in an armchair with Bella on his lap. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch with Alice on the arm of the sofa. Jasper stood next to Alice and held her hand. Both Ales and Alex sat down in other chairs.

"Is everyone around here a couple or something?" Alex Russo said sarcastically, looking at everyone's positions.

"ALEX! My brother, I remember you!" Emmett shouted in his booming voice. Everyone jumped at his outburst. They ran together and gave each other a bone-crushing hug.

"Yes, I think it is time for us all to tell our stories." Carlisle said.

"I'll go first then. I better start at the very beginning." Alex McCarty began.


	4. Alexs Story

***A quick recap from the last chapter.***

"Yes, I think it is time for us all to tell our stories." Carlisle said.

"I'll go first then. I better start at the very beginning." Alex McCarty began.

* * *

"_Emmett, wait for me!" This was probably something I yelled at Emmett every day. He never had time for me, his youngest brother. He was always running off with his friends, leaving me to care for mother. I was the youngest of seven brothers. Emmett was the second youngest. All my other brothers had gone off to work on the railroads._

_Although Emmett and I shared a bedroom, we never spent much time together. Even with that fact, he was still my hero. He was always stronger, faster, more popular, and better looking than I ever was. I envied him, although I never told him._

_One day, coming home from school, I overheard my brother and his friends planning a camping trip this coming weekend. I knew this meant that I was going to be left behind once again, so that night, I snuck out and followed them. I guess I thought once I found them in the woods they would finally accept me._

_I never even made it that far. Once in the woods, I got lost. I didn't have the tracking skills that Emmett had. I started wandering around looking for anything that might help me find them. I ended on the shore of a lake. In the distance, I saw a very pretty blonde girl hovering over a still figure on the ground. I realize now that that was you, Rosalie. Even farther away, I saw the smoke of a campfire, probably where my brother and his friends were camping. _

_I glanced back at Rosalie, who was now holding the boy in his arms. When I saw his face my blood ran cold. It was Emmett covered in blood with deep scratches down his face and arms. I thought that it was her doing. I screamed at her to stop and leave my brother alone. Her eyes flickered to my face for a short period and she looked pained. Before I had a chance to react, she vanished. _

_I staggered through the woods for hours trying to find you, Emmett. Eventually, I was too tired to walk anymore and collapsed shivering._

_The next thing I remember is waking up to the heat building in my shoulder. The heat grew and grew until it burned me. I screamed when the internal flames consumed me. I heard low murmurs around me but I was in too much pain to make any sense of them. As you all probably know, I was turning into a vampire._

_I opened my eyes to my new coven. They are Kyra and Stan, Joey and Trina. We live very far north, higher than Canada. I have lived with them ever since and enjoyed their company. We don't drink from humans, although the temptation is very strong, especially this human right here." He gestured to Alex Russo before continuing. "I was travelling south and ran into another coven, called the Denali's, and they mentioned this coven. I heard Emmett's name and had to see if this was my brother. I was just hunting on my way and came across Alex's scent close by. I came to see her, because her scent was nothing like I've ever smelt before."_

"_Wait a second are you telling me that you're attracted to me because of my smell?" Alex Russo said, offended._

"_No, no cutie, just saying that you smell much nicer than anyone I've ever met in my life." He replied casually. Alex Russo smiled widely at that._

"_As I was saying, I found Alex in the woods. It was a close call, I almost couldn't resist her, but I made a promise that I would never hurt a human. Besides, she was to pretty to lose. _

_She said she was travelling south and I offered to take her. On the way, she told me that she could talk to Bella through her thoughts._

_Umm, I think everyone knows the rest of the story." _

With that last statement, Alex McCarty finished his tale. The Cullen's all looked excited.

"That makes sense." Rosalie said. "Just to let you know, I was saving Emmett from a grizzly bear, not attacking him. I remember you from that day in the forest, but I was too concentrated on not killing Emmett, so I didn't pay much attention to you.

After the long story from Alex McCarty, everyone headed upstairs for the night. As everyone was leaving, Bella asked Alex a question in her mind.

_You never did tell anyone how this mind connection started. Is it because I turned into a vampire? I don`t understand._

_Bella, please get out of my head! _Alex shouted in her thoughts. Bella was surprised by her hostility, but didn`t question her further.

So the night began. Edward and Bella went to their cottage in the woods to spend some quality time together. Alice and Jasper quietly departed to go spend the night together. Rosalie and Emmett left, swinging their arms between them with grins on their faces. Carlisle and Esme went last, after showing Alex McCarty and Alex Russo to their bedrooms. Alex McCarty picked up a series of books to occupy him for the rest of the night. Alex Russo crashed almost instantly.

And so this chapter ends peacefully in the cool, calm night breeze.


	5. Another Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note - By the way, if anyone is wondering how the mind connection thing works, it is exactly like the werewolves' minds from Twilight, except for their only being two of them.**

It was early in the morning, three days after the Alex's arrived at the Cullens house. Alex Russo was just waking up on the nicest, largest king bed she has seen in her life. She yawned and stretched, blinking in the bright light coming from her huge window.

"It's about time you woke up." A very familiar voice came from beside her. She rolled over quickly to face the speaker.

"Justin! Where did you come from? How did they not hear you come in?!?" Alex yelled in surprise.

"I used magic to come here. They didn't hear me because I put a silencio spell and barricade spell on this room. Don't worry; no vampires are getting into this room." Justin replied with a smirk. Alex gaped at him.

"You mean you did magic without permission? What a concept!" She said, using her usual devious comeback skills.

"Alex, please. Tell me why you ran away, and why you were acting so strangely, and why you were avoiding me and what I did wrong, and why are you sleeping in a house full of vampires!?!" Justin's voice continually rose as he finished the sentence.

She told him everything that occurred since she left him standing outside the bathroom door. Alex could never hide anything from Justin, he knew her too well.

"I don't want any vampires here hurting you Alex, we have to leave." This was the first thing Justin said after she finished telling him everything. The next few were this.

"We might be able to find a spell that could undo the weird mind thing, but we would need dad's help. Come on, we should head out before the vampires get suspicious."

"No, Justin. I can't just leave them. What would we do about Bella? Just leave her? She'd figure it out because SHE CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS. We're going to figure this out together. Vampires included. They are pretty smart after all. And Alex, I would never leave him." Alex said, all in one breath.

"But vampires are dangerous; didn't you already say that that Alex guy is obsessed with your blood?"

"Yes, but I love him." Alex said quietly. Justin was really surprised, because Alex never shares her feelings with anyone. This is what really made him make his decision.

"Okay Alex. We will stay, but I'm going to put a protection spell on you first. I still don't trust vampires.

Before Alex could protest, Justin recited with his wand,

_Alex is in danger here  
don't harm her with tooth or spear.  
If her blood tastes so delectable,  
may she become undetectable._

Alex stared at him with a strange look. "That spell was very....interesting. Who knew you were such a....a poet?" She said with wonder.

After that spell was complete, he removed the other spells from around their room, and then anxiously looked over at Alex.

"Do you think my "Poetic" spell worked?"

"Eh? Probably. But we won't really need it 'cause these vampires don't harm people."

"On purpose." Justin muttered under his breath.

Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Alex rushed into the room. Emmett tackled Justin and pinned him on the floor. Alex McCarty stood protectively in front of Alex.

"Everyone stop!" Alex Russo yelled. The guys all froze and turned to look at her.

"Please don't hurt him, he's my brother and he means no harm." She said quickly. No one relaxed their positions.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Alice said sarcastically as she and the rest of the Cullens came in the room. "We're not all mind-readers."

"How did he get in here without us hearing? He's only a human" Edward asked, confused.

Alex turned towards her brother and said to him,

"I'm sorry Justin, I never told them about our family secret. I thought it would upset them."

"You can get off of me now, Emmett." Justin choked out from underneath him.

Emmett jumped back, away from Justin and walked over to the door of the bedroom.

"Our family is different from most other humans. My two brothers, Justin and Max, and I are.....are wizards." Alex said hesitantly.

"What exactly does that mean?" Bella asked for the entire group.

"It means that we can do magic, we are wizards, you know with spells and stuff." Justin replied.

"Our family is sworn to secrecy about it. We're not allowed to tell anyone unless it's necessary. "Alex said.

"So what are you waiting for then? Show us some MAGIC!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

"Okay then, if you insist." Alex said with a smile. She always enjoyed doing magic.

"Cashmerus Appearus!"

Suddenly, everyone in the room was wearing top of the line, cashmere sweaters. Alice's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Oooo I love it! That's so convenient!"

"Do another spell!" Alex McCarty said with a grin.

"Commakus Pancakus! Edgebonoutoosis!" Another Alex appeared standing beside her, holding a large plate of pancakes.

"Alright gang, why don't we find out how to rid ourselves of the brain problem in their heads?" Justin said seriously.

"Oh stop being so serious, Justin. Have some fun. Threemetris Movetris!" The stack of pancakes flew at Justin and hit him square in the face. Alex smiled when everybody shouted with laughter.

"I don't really see it as a problem; it could really come in handy on day." Bella said kindly to Justin. That is after he wiped all the syrup off his face.

Justin was then introduced to the Cullens, and everyone greeted him.

The evening was perfectly ordinary. Nothing significant happened until much later.

**Alex Russo's POV**

Much later in the evening, Justin and I went upstairs to our rooms. I waited until I could hear him snoring next door before I put on the silence spell and snuck out. I slipped into Alex's room quickly so no vampire saw me in the hallway.

"Hey Alex, do you want some company tonight?" I asked calmly. He smiled and looked up at me and flashed a brilliant white smile. I melted as I stared into those deep golden eyes. I slowly walked over to him, suddenly nervous. After all, he is a vampire. He does thirst for my blood. He could hurt me with the twitch of his finger.

I threw away those thoughts and gave him a hug. He pulled me into his lap, cradling me in his strong arms. I turned to face him and was surprised how close he was. He took a deep breath and I knew he was scared. He was so worried about hurting me or losing control.

"Don't be afraid, I believe in you." I said to him. I leaned forward and our lips met; my heart exploded. I was overjoyed. This moment was so perfect, so right. Please, oh please, don't pinch me. This is one dream I never want to wake up from. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

His lips left mine and left a trail of kisses down my neck. Half way down my neck, his whole body went rigid. The thirst was too overwhelming for him. I felt his jaw clench and unclench as he tried desperately to gain control. I pulled away from him and stared fearfully into his half-crazed eyes. His arms tightened around me, holding me in an iron cage that I couldn't escape. I watched in panic as all reason left his face. I tensed up as a thrill of terror washed through me and I realized what was happening.

"Alex, no-"But before I could say any more, he leaned forward and I felt his teeth slowly sink into throat.

**Hmm, I think this is a good time to take a break don't you think? There isn't anything exciting going on is there? **


	6. Magic Is A Tricky Thing

**I know there was a long wait for this chapter, and I am sorry. I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer than the previous ones. Tell me what you think! **

***Recap from last chapter***

"**Don't be afraid, I believe in you." I said to him. I leaned forward and our lips met; my heart exploded. I was overjoyed. This moment was so perfect, so right. Please, oh please, don't pinch me. This is one dream I never want to wake up from. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.**

**His lips left mine and left a trail of kisses down my neck. Half way down my neck, his whole body went rigid. The thirst was too overwhelming for him. I felt his jaw clench and unclench as he tried desperately to gain control. I pulled away from him and stared fearfully into his half-crazed eyes. His arms tightened around me, holding me in an iron cage that I couldn't escape. I watched in panic as all reason left his face. I tensed up as a thrill of terror washed through me and I realized what was happening.**

"**Alex, no-"But before I could say any more, he leaned forward and I felt his teeth slowly sink into my throat. **

**Alex's POV**

His teeth were sinking into my throat, inch by inch. He started drinking my blood. The feeling was surprisingly painless. I clung to Alex, just happy to be in his arms, even if it cost me my life. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker from the loss of blood. My thoughts were starting to get hazy and I couldn`t think straight. The last thought that went through my head was this. _Hmm, I never thought death would be so peaceful, Alex...Max, Bella...I love you all...so, so much...I won't forget you guys...Justin..._

Then my world faded into blackness.

**Alex the Vamp`s POV**

I was holding Alex in my arms, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled at me and then leaned towards me. I kissed her with all the passion within me. At that moment I realized that Alex was my life. I hardly knew her, but I couldn`t live without her. I breathed deeply, inhaling her nice raspberry scent. This was my first mistake. A burst of flames scorched my throat, making me gasp wildly in my mouth. Unfortunately, Alex took my gasp the wrong way and pulled me closer, pressing her body against me. It only made the thirst worse. I felt myself losing it, so I pulled away from her lips and tilted her head up, away from my mouth. This put my face inches away from her neck. Here we go my second mistake. I looked into her fearful eyes, and I lost it. I lost all control of my body, and I felt myself lean towards her. My teeth sunk into her soft skin. She never screamed, never panicked.

The door to my bedroom slammed open. I was seeing everything around me in slow motion. I saw Justin running across my room shouting words I didn`t recognize. I saw Bella`s horrified face as she looked in through the doorway. I only snapped back into reality when I saw Alex in my arms, her white, unconscious face gazing up at me. I let Justin pull Alex`s body out of my arms before looking up at my new family staring at me in shock.

I was horrified. That`s the only way to describe how I was feeling at the moment, horrified. One minute I was smiling and talking to Alex, the next moment I was killing her! I really am a monster. I closed my eyes and just sobbed without tears. After a long time, I looked up and noticed that I was now alone. Of course, my family would be tending to the one I most loved, Alex.

"Is she alive?" I asked said, walking upstairs to find everyone.

"You stay away from my sister!" I heard Justin scream when I reached the top of the staircase. I sighed, sitting quietly on the last step waiting for someone to talk to me. I didn`t have to wait long.

"I know it`s not your fault." Alice said sitting down beside me.

"Of course it is! I killed her. If only I wasn`t so stupid!" I shouted back at her.

"Everyone here has blood cravings, at least you`re trying to be a good vampire."

"None of you killed the one they loved." I growled back at her.

"She`s not dead, at least not yet. Carlisle is working on her now. Try not to be too guilty, you did your best, didn`t you?"

"She's Alive? How could she possibly be alive? I lost nearly all her blood!" I said shocked. A spark of hope came to me.

"She`s not going to live as a human. She will be turned into one of us. I don`t know how well that will turn out since she`s also a wizard." Alice said worriedly. "Unfortunately, I don't think her brother Justin is ever going to trust you with her ever again." She added.

"That is, if Alex herself can ever trust me." I replied nervously.

**Justin's POV – Late last night**

I couldn't fall asleep, even when I was so tired. I felt really lonely here. Everyone around me is in a relationship and everyone is happy, lovesick even. I couldn't take just sitting here in my bedroom by myself, trying to tune out the couples in the rooms around me. I got up and headed towards my sister's room. Even if she was always making fun of me or insulting me, I liked her company in a strange twisted way.

I peaked in the half open door to her bedroom to find the room empty. _Well that's strange. Alex usually crashes in her bedroom until she falls asleep._

I wondered around the house, looking for her. I didn't dare go into any bedrooms just in case there were other people in them. I still don't trust vampires.

Suddenly, a thought came to me. _Alex is always up to no good, she's probably hanging out with that vampire, Alex. _

Sure enough, when I went to his bedroom I saw them sitting together on his bed. I watched them from behind the door, frozen in place. When I saw how close they were in such a short period of time, I became furious. An unfamiliar feeling of jealousy surged through my body. I was surprised at my reaction. Why was _I _jealous? She's my _sister_! I blinked rapidly, trying to dislodge my feelings.

Only when I saw a bead of blood running down my sister's neck did I realize what exactly he was doing to my sister. _No! Not my sister! I can't lose her! I love you, Alex, with all my heart! _These thoughts raced through my head before I could stop them. I didn't even hesitate on my next move.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled as I charged into the room. I was too late. My beautiful sister's eyes were glazed over and she was unconscious. I ripped her out of **that horrid vampire**'s arms and escaped from the room.

"Murderer! Blood-drinker! Liar!" I screamed many names as I desperately tried to carry my sister up the stairs. I staggered under her weight and tripped up the stairs. Carlisle Cullen took her out of my arms and brought her to the operating table in their hospital room. I was shaking and shuddering as I tried to take in what just happened.

I glanced up and took in my surroundings for the first time and saw Edward standing beside me and some other vampires standing against the wall. I don't really care which vampires where the ones around me, they were all the same. They were all evil. Everyone last one of them except Edward and Carlisle. I trust those two. Edward saved Bella and Carlisle saved everyone. It`s that simple.

"Is she gonna live?" I asked Carlisle anxiously.

"It's too early to tell. She has practically no blood left in her system. He bit her in the neck, the hardest place to heal. I can't seem to stop the bleeding. If she's going to live, it will only be as a vampire, unless I can get lots of human blood into her and fast." The doc replied to me.

I decided to try a spell to try to help save Alex.

_Magic is a tricky thing;  
Alex needs blood to make her sing!  
Stitch her up, just do the trick,  
Don't delay, just make it quick!_

The Cullens all looked at me curiously after I recited my spell. They love it when we use magic.

The bite mark on Alex's neck glowed bright red. We all watched in awe as her skin knitted itself together, and the bleeding instantly stopped. Her skin slowly started turning a healthy pink colour to replace the white-greyish one she was before.

Somewhere in the process of regaining her blood, she also gained consciousness.

"Jus...Justin?" Alex whispered at me groggily.

"I'm here Alex, don't worry." I said eagerly.

"I...love you...more than you could...ever imagine. I'm sorry...for...for everything." She said slowly.

Alex, Alex I love you too. Never forget, I love you with all my heart." I whispered into her ear.

Slowly, Alex sat up and looked around.

"Amazing!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Your recovery is phenomenal!"

"That spell I did sure seems to be helping." I commented happily. Right now, I was so relieved I could sing. But no one would want to hear that.

All the vamps suddenly went rigid, breaking my train of thoughts. A few moments later, I heard the front door bang open. Edward came running upstairs carrying Bella in his arms. He hurried into the room and put her on the exam table.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked in alarm. "What happened?"

"We were just out hunting together when she collapsed, clutching her neck. I don`t know what happened. She started screaming and ranting on about Alex....I don`t really know. I started panicking when she lost consciousness, so I ran back here with her. She only woke up a few moments ago." Edward said in a hurry, all in one breath too.

"That must be their mind connection. Everything that happens to Alex will also happen to Bella, and vice versa." Carlisle said with wonder.

"Yeah, that makes much more sense now." Edward said relieved.

Bella and Alex glanced at each other and I knew they were talking in their heads. It really annoyed me when I can`t hear what their thinking. Edward chuckled when he heard that last thought.

All the tension in the room was slowly disappearing. The whole herd of vampires left to go about their business, except Bella, Edward and Carlisle. Bella sat next to Alex on the exam table and Edward stood next to Bella with his arm casually draped over her shoulder. Carlisle was just giving Bella and Alex a last check over to make sure they were truly okay. I didn`t want Alex out of my sight.

Alex let out a big yawn, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. It was very late now, probably about one in the morning.

"Hey doc, do you think Alex and I can go to bed now? It`s getting pretty late."

"Oh, yes I`m sorry. I tend to forget that you need to sleep." With that statement from the doctor vamp, I put my arm around Alex`s waist and I half carried her, half walked with her back to our bedrooms.

"You could have gone to bed whenever you wanted. I know how you need your perfect eight hours of sleep every night." Alex said to me sarcastically.

"I would never be able to sleep when I didn`t know if you`d be alive when I woke up." I replied softly.

When we got to her room, I gently lowered her to her onto her bed. I gave her a quick hug before leaving.

"Good night Alex, no more night time wandering tonight, right?" I said to her jokingly.

"Of course not, since you`re going to put a spell over my room anyways so I can`t leave. "

Hmm, she always has the perfect comeback doesn`t she. I thought with a grin.

"Well, goodnight anyways Alex." I said lightly. Then I went next door to lay in my own bed.

"Trappidus in her roomus!" I said. This put a spell on her room so she couldn`t leave until the sun rose. I guess I am predictable. "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat!" I added so I could hear anything going on in the house.

A few minutes later, my spells proved useful. I heard someone approach Alex`s bedroom.

"Alex, do you forgive me?" I heard someone say pleadingly.

**How`d you like chapter 6? :D**


	7. Complications

**I'm sorry if anyone's disappointed that Alex didn't turn into a vampire, but she had to stay human, at least for now. I just realized that my story kind of follows the original Twilight (Bella gets saved from becoming a vampire too.)**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but it took awhile to find the inspiration to write that first paragraph.**

**Alex's POV**

"You want me to forgive you?" I said angrily.

"Alex."He started his apology. He fell to his knees and began again. "Alex, you are my friend, my love, my very existence. You have every right to be furious. I want to say this simply and directly. I am deeply sorry for my irresponsible and selfish act. I know you're wondering things like 'how could you be so foolish' or 'how could you do this to me'. And that is only to be expected. My real apology will only ever truly reach you over time, not with words. I have let you down. My behaviour has caused a lot of worry to the rest of the family. I have probably made you question who I am as a person. Yes, I am a person, just not a human. I tumbled straight through the boundaries that I set for myself. I was wrong and foolish. I don't get to play by different rules. I realize I brought this on myself. I owe it to you to become a better vampire. This experience teaches me to stop myself and learn restraint. Finally, I ask you to find room in your heart to one day accept me back, if you still love me at all. I promise you this will never happen again. I only ask that you trust me again. Please, Alex, I love you."

Wow, I was speechless. All me anger towards him leaked out of me. After everything he said, I was speechless. I was not anticipating a full blown speech! His beautiful soft voice and inspiring speech struck me right to the heart.

"Alex." I whispered. "Alex, I love you no matter what happens. Never forget that. I was mad before, but I still love you, always. That was.....beautiful Alex, beautiful." I whispered calmly.

A relieved smile quickly spread over his face at my words. I've never looked into the face of a happier man. "Thank you Alex that is the best gift I could ever receive from you, those simple words."

"Oh, and by the way, you are definitely a person, because if you are not a person, you don't have feelings." I said with a grin.

He slowly approached me and sat on the end of the bed. I knew he wasn't come near me or taking even the smallest risk and time soon. So instead, I scooted over to him and gave him a hug. Even then I felt him stiffen in my arms. _*Sigh* _He'll never trust himself.

"ALEX! Don't believe his LIES!" Justin shouted as he came into sight. "He's a VAMPIRE! He's only going to hurt you again!"

"Now you listen here-"Alex said angrily jumping up.

"NO! Don't start fighting you two!" I shouted anxiously, jumping between them. I didn't realize how close they were to a fight before they were so close I easily reached and put one hand on each of their chests.

Just then, Bella and Edward showed up in the doorway.

"Alex, I could feel you were really tense, is something....oh." She said as she saw me and Alex and Justin all crowded together. I started to get really annoyed. Isn't anything private in this house?!

"Well, doesn't this scene look familiar?" Bella joked to Edward.

"Yes, now that I think of it, this is exactly like that old camping trip with Jacob and us, right Bella?" Ed replied.

"Who`s Jacob?" I asked curiously.

"He...it`s hard to describe what he is. He`s a werewolf. He was my friend and I ended up falling in love with him. But not like Edward, nothing quite like Edward."

"What ever happened to him?" I asked in wonder. A guilty look crossed her face.

"When Edward and I got married, he fell apart. He visits now and then, but he`s never been the same since I chose Edward over him. He`s like an empty shell almost. It`s rather depressing." Bella murmured.

I felt bad for making her recite that story. My pity for Jacob became almost overwhelming because I could see a picture of him through Bella`s thoughts.

"He still visits? Doesn`t that make it worse?" I couldn`t help but ask.

"It`s complicated and a long story." Edward said shortly. "Besides, right now you`d better watch those two there, they look ready for murder." Edward said a little softer gesturing to the two guys on either side of me.

I glanced at Justin and Alex and was surprised that they were still glaring at each other. I pushed Justin back a few steps, and since I couldn`t do that to Alex, I bunched up the front of his shirt and gave him the look of death. When he saw my warning, he backed off as well.

Once the two had calmed down, they both left my room. I was glad to finally have time by myself. I could start thinking straight. My mind wandered to the guys in my life.

Justin hated Alex, and he would be furious if we ever got together again. He is dangerous, as was proved yesterday. We weren`t meant for each other, he`s not even _human_. On the other hand, we were perfect for each other. We both liked and hated the same things. We had such chemistry. I started to wonder if it really was a coincidence when we found each other in the forest clearing.

And then there was Justin. He`s my brother, my protector, my saviour. He always gets me out of trouble, always has my back. I was always drawn to him whenever I was scared or mad. I usually ended up taking it out my frustration on him. But I always noticed a slight smile on his face every time I insulted him. He knew I never meant whatever I said. Lately I noticed more than brotherly looks coming from him. For some strange reason, it only made me more drawn to him. He was also off limits, being my brother. But I never follow rules. He he!

If that`s not complicated enough, there`s also Jacob. I don`t even know him and I know he loves me. I also saw what he looks like through Bella. He was my kind of guy. Tall, dark, tanned, muscular, and a beautiful face. I felt sad for him and felt his heartbreak. I knew how much love his heart much have by what Bella described. I made a mental note to go find him at the next chance. I had to meet him. He also had a secret, just like me. I was a wizard, he was a werewolf. A perfect fit. It intrigued me.

Once I thought it over, I realized how messed up my life was right now. Not to mention the weird brain thingy with Bella. Grr, what a headache it all was. Well, what do you do when it gets too complicated? Take a nap.

**Right now, I don`t know who Alex is going to end up with. If you have input, please tell me, it might change the direction of the story. Also, tell me if you want Alex to become a vampire or not. Thanks!**


	8. Aw, What Now?

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, kiki99! She is just new to Fan Fiction, but already my story is her favourite! She helped with a lot of the ideas in this chapter. So, I say thanks to you kiki!**

**So, everyone that reviewed said that Alex and Alex are best together and Alex and Justin would never work out, so I'll try not to disappoint you guys. But I'm not making any promises. Enjoy chapter 8!**

"Alex, Alex, wake up, we have some urgent news!" Justin said loudly, tugging on my arm. _Oh, take your urgent news to someone who cares. _I thought sleepily. I groaned loudly when the lights turned on. Sleeping in clothes is never comfortable.

"Come on, Alex! We need to go NOW!" Justin's voice faded away into meaningless babbling. When I finally opened my eyes, I realized he had been talking for a few minutes already. It was always a shocker to realize how boring my brother's voice was sometimes. I looked at him blankly until he quit stuttering nonsense.

"Have you been listening to anything I said?!" Justin said angrily.

"Oh, don't sound so surprised, you know I never listen to anything you say anyways." I said slyly.

"You're impossible!" He said storming out of the room. _He was kind of cute when he's mad. Ah! What am I saying! He's my brother! _I started quietly singing a song to get the creepy thoughts of my brother out of my head.

"You're a great singer, you know." A quiet voice from behind startled me. I looked up into the eyes of someone very familiar crouching outside my window. It took me a few second to recognize him, and then:

"Jacob Black? What are you doing here.....outside my window?!" I jumped when he gave a bellowing laugh.

"Ha ha! I had to come over. Every time a new kid joins the pack, we know there are other vampires nearby. Hmm, you're not a vampire, what are you doing here? Hey how'd you know my name?!" Jacob said slowly.

"That, my friend, is a long story. Werewolves, vampires, blah blah blah....that still doesn't explain why you're trying to climb in my window." I said smartly.

"You're kind of cute when you're sarcastic. What's your name again?" He grinned at me. "I came to your window because I heard you singing. And it's fun to climb buildings."

"Oh, thanks.....my name's Alex, Alex Russo." He half smiled at me before his eyes flickered to my doorway. Then his face turned pained.

"Hello, Bella." He said quietly. I whirled around to stare at Bella standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Jacob, you came back." She breathed.

"I'm only here because of the new vampire. I don't plan on sticking around." He said shortly. If Bella could cry as a vampire, she would be right now. Her expression was pained.

"Jacob, I'm so sor-"

Save it, Bella. Do you really expect me to be okay after what you did? It's too late. There's nothing more you can do. You hurt me enough already. Please, just go." He said quietly, but furiously. Bella turned on her heel and left. I caught a glimpse of her devastated expression as she was leaving.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Alex, but we didn't exactly end on good terms."

"I don't really know what to say." I told him. I gave him a hug to cheer him up.

"Alex! Get away from that werewolf, don't you know they're bad news?!" Alex McCarty said, walking in the room quickly. He positioned himself in between Jacob and I. Unfortunately, this put him very close to Jacob, who couldn't stand being so close to a vampire.

"Oh, so THIS is the new vampire that's causing all this grief. Do you know how many people have been dying out in the woods lately?" Jacob snarled in his ear.

"Alex! You told me you were a vegetarian!" I whispered to him.

"Alex, no, I would never-" He started to say.

"LIES!" Jacob yelled, interrupting him. Alex McCarty pushed me out of the way, right before Jacob exploded into a wolf before my very eyes. Alex lunged at him with a snarl.

"STOP, STOP! Make weary, time weary!" I screamed the time reverse spell over the noise.

"You're kind of cute when you're sarcastic. What's your name again?" Jacob grinned at me. "I came to your window because I heard you singing. And it's fun to climb buildings."

"Quick, quick, goes back out the window before Alex comes." I said hurriedly, pushing him towards the window.

I climbed on his back and we jumped two stories down, landing harmlessly on the pavement of the driveway. Standing right in front of us, was Justin.

"Alex!" He hissed. "I know you did magic! What was so important that needed a do-over?" Justin said quietly to me. He didn't know that Jacob had improved senses.

"Wait, magic? Do-over's? What are you guys?" Jacob said startled.

"Can we tell him, Justin? He's a werewolf." I asked.

"Tell me what?" Jacob said curiously.

"Well, you might as well just tell the world! It's not even a secret anymore is it!" He grumbled.

"Tell me WHAT?" Jacob started to get impatient.

"That me and my brother here are wizards." I said matter-of-factly. In a few minutes, we caught him up on everything that went on in the past few days.

"Hmm, that's strange. Maybe Sam might know something about the mind thingy. It could be another legend." He said with interest.

Carlisle came out onto the front lawn after he heard our voices.

"Hello, Jacob. What brings you here?" He asked politely.

"The pack needs to know why there is a new vampire in the neighbourhood. We have had a few more kids join our pack." Jacob replied respectfully.

"I appreciate you coming here, Jacob. I know this must be hard for you to come back. The new vampire is strictly a vegetarian, like us." Carlisle said.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." I said, surprising everyone. I recounted the recent events, included the last spell I used.

"I knew I shouldn't trust that bloodsucker!" Justin exclaimed.

"It's not what you think!" Alex McCarty shouted, running outside to join us. "I was out hunting, just a few hours ago, and I came across a weird scent in the woods. It was a wizard. All around it was faint smells of human blood. I was going to investigate, but the blood was too strong, I had to leave."

"So you're blaming this on us!?!" Justin shouted at him.

"No, no neither of you. A different wizard. It had a very repulsive odour to it."

"There's another wizard killing humans?" I said surprised.

"That's impossible..." Justin said to himself.

In a brief silence, we heard a quiet pop and then footsteps coming closer. Alex McCarty ran towards the noise. In a moment or two, we heard Alex's voice.

"Don't worry, it's just a kid."

And then, Justin and I heard a very familiar voice yell back at him.

"Who you calling a kid? Wait, no, put me down! Oh, this is bunk!"

**So, can you guess who the kid is? Please tell me how you like chapter ! What do you think about Alex/Jacob? Thanks for all your previous reviews!**


	9. Maximillions

**Thanks for all your help everyone! So far, I have 15 reviews on this story! I'm really happy that my first story was so popular! I couldn't have got this far without your help, so this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has read/reviewed. Thanks everyone!**

**Alex's POV**

"Who're you calling a kid? Wait, no, put me down! Oh, this is bunk!" A very familiar voice rang out through the forest. Edward, Bella, Jacob, Justin, and I were standing in the driveway waiting for Alex to come back into view.

"Max? Is that you?!?" I said cheered.

Alex came back into the clearing carrying my kicking and screaming little brother in his arms. My older brother, Justin, ran up to them and pulled Max out of Alex's arms. Geez, he's never going to trust that guy, ever.

"Oh, Maxi, I've missed you little guy!" Justin said, squeezing the air out of Max. I stared at Justin, suddenly infuriated. I don't know what came over me, but I just snapped.

"Oh, will you stop treating him like such a child, he's 14!" I yelled at Justin. He was really starting to get on my nerves. "He's almost as old as me, and do you treat me like I'm 5!?! And why do you always brag about being so smart? You're hardly any smarter than I am, except you just study your brains out, because YOU don't have a social life! If you're so smart, why don't you see that you can trust Alex? Or any vampire for that matter? I trust them! Ever since you got here you've been moody and angry! Tell me what's up with you these days!" My voice continually rose until I was screaming my brains out at him. As I stood there seething from my rant, a strange look came over Justin's face. For once, it wasn't a mad look.

"I haven't been myself since we showed up, because I've been jealous. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. I love you Alex." He said softly. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned to see his expression, when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

Wait what!?!?!

Everyone went silent, even me. I was shocked. I looked at my brother, but he refused to meet my gaze. Alex looked furious. Jacob looked repulsed. Carlisle and Edward looked shocked. Bella looked sympathetic. And, of course, Max just looked confused.

"Well, this is bunk. That wasn't supposed to happen was it?" Max said loudly, breaking the silence.

"Justin, I-"

"Forget it, Alex that was wrong." Justin said before walking off down the road.

"Let him go, Alex, he needs some space." Bella said quietly when I started to follow.

"He'll never love you like I do; he's only your brother." Alex murmured. He wrapped his arms around me possessively.

"Age, this family`s wacked! I`m outta here! Jacob said in shock. He ran to the edge of the trees and we saw his silhouette shimmer before turning into a large wolf. Then he disappeared.

_Well that was awkward. Can I do anything for you, Alex? _Bella said in my head.

_Yes, you can follow my brother and make sure he's not doing anything stupid. _I said with a sigh.

_Of course. _"Edward, let's go hunting now, okay?" Bella asked. He nodded in agreement. All the other vamps made lame excuses to leave the uneasy atmosphere.

_Don't let him know you're there, okay Bella? _I said concerned.

_Alright Alex. Whatever you wish. _She replied.

Bella and Edward ran off into the forest to go follow Justin. That left just me, Alex and Max standing outside.

"Come on, Alex. Let's go back inside the house. And bring your...uh...brother." He said, leading me to the family room.

As I sat down in the squishy rocking chair, I hardly paid attention to anything. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened between Justin and me. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't feel disturbed at all. He was my _brother! _I should be throwing up at the mere sight of him! Not wanting to kiss him! Then again, we've always been closer than most siblings. No. I decided to completely forget about him. I was currently dating Alex, so I shouldn`t be thinking about anyone else, especially my brother. Those thoughts officially stop now.

I refused to think about Justin anymore. To distract myself, I pulled Alex closer, feverishly pressing my lips against his. He responded well. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we continued to make out in the Cullen`s living room.

"Ahem." Max cleared his voice. Oh, crap, I completely forgot he was here. Then he surprised me by saying,

"It`s about time my sister got a decent boyfriend. It`s been like, what? Two weeks since she last broke up with Mason?" Max laughed.

"Who`s Mason?" Alex`s armed tightened around me.

"Aww, you`re so cute when you`re jealous! Don`t worry, he turned into a dog a few weeks ago, and I`m completely over him." I said charmingly. I felt Alex relax again.

"Well, I`m hungry! I guess I`ll just make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich then! _Satisfy my empty belly; make me a peanut butter on jelly!" _Max recited, and then his face fell as his body turned into a sandwich. Alex and I burst out laughing.

"I like this sandwich better, why don`t we just leave him like a sandwich for awhile?" I said slyly to Alex.

"I like how you think." He replied laughing.

**I hope you liked this chapter! It was really fun to write. Please tell me how long you want this story to go on for, because I don`t really have an idea on how to end it yet. As you might be able to tell, I have finally decided to make this story a 100% Alex/Alex story, thanks to your reviews!**


	10. Minds Gone Bad

**Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter to come out, but I started writing chapter 15 before I started this one. I suddenly had great inspiration and I had to get that chapter down before I forgot. :D**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, love, are you feeling alright? You don't look so happy this morning." I asked my wife concerned.

"I'm a vampire, Edward. How is it possible to not feel good?" She snapped back at me. I was shocked at how hostile her voice sounded.

"You're acting a little strange, are you sure everything's okay?" I pressed. After all, Bella has never directed her attitude towards me before. Was it something I said?

"Edward, go away. You know I hate it when you get so protective." She muttered before stomping out the door. I was shocked, appalled. My sweet, innocent little Bella got mad? At me!?! Clearly something was going on. And I was going to find out. If only I could get into her head...

"Bella was acting strange this morning." I said quietly to Justin.

"So was Alex, I wonder what's gotten into them." He replied curiously.

"You don't think it has anything to do with their mind connection, do you? I don't want anything bad to happen to them." I asked worriedly.

"It's a possibility, why don't we do some research....?" Justin said hesitantly.

"Sounds good, how about we start with you telling me what was wrong with Alex this morning, and then we could figure out a pattern of some sort."

"That's a good idea. It started like this..."

"_Alex, wake up! It's almost noon!"Justin calls into the dark bedroom._

_*Grumble grumble grumble* this is all anyone can hear out of Alex when she isn't completely awake yet. Justin flicks on the lights, so Alex buries her head into the pillows._

"_No, Justin!" She complains sleepily. "Turn out the lights, it's too early!" Alex groans._

"_It's almost noon! How can you still be tired?" Justin yells back._

"_But my head hurts. Let me (yawn) sleep...." She mumbles into her pillow._

"_Are you feeling alright, sis?" Justin asks concerned._

"_I just told you, smarty pants. My head hurts like you just hit it with a hammer!" She says sarcastically._

"_Oh, can I get you anything then?"_

"_You could get out of my room so I can sleep." Alex moans clutching her head. _

"_Now I'm starting to get worried. Alex never shows a weakness. She doesn't cry or moan and groan. The only reason she takes sick days is to miss school!" Justin mutters to himself before he quickly leaves her now bright room. He wandered towards the kitchen, only to find a very troubled Edward sitting at the dining room table._

"_We need to talk...." He starts. "Bella was acting strange this morning..."_

**(Still Edward's POV in case you've forgotten.)**

"And that's where that story ends." Justin tells me matter-of-factly.

"Alright, so both Alex and Bella were feeling crabby today, plus Alex had a massive headache." I reply calculating.

"I will go search the world wide wizard web (the WWWW) to find some research on this. It can't hurt to know a little more about the mind connection as well." Justin suggests.

"Okay, you can go do that, while I go on the internet for some of my own." I leave the dining room and go upstairs to my room. I stare thoughtfully out of my full length glass wall and start thinking about recent events.

I stalk over to my desk and go onto the computer. Instantly, the internet is up and rearing to go. Usually, Bella would be annoyed right about now that we only have the best of the best electronics in the house, but she was nowhere to be seen. I tried not to worry about her. She was an indestructible vampire after all, how much trouble could she get into?

Oh, I was getting side tracked again! Curses, vampires are so easily distracted! What was I doing again? Oh right.... _Telepathy _I typed this into GOOGLE and started sifting through the useless stuff online.

Finally I found: _Telepathy A-Z, this is a very rare occurrence between two people. They don't have to be close, or even know each other. The most common time this will happen is when there is a dramatic change happening to one of the victims. Some examples of these changes would be near-death experiences, traumatic incidences, or even common sicknesses._

This makes sense, I thought. Bella was in a near death experience, since she was turning into a vampire at the time this happened. I kept reading.

_The only types of reported telepathy have been between with exotic birds and whales. If you or a friend or family member has complained about such an incident with another human, we suggest you phone a local asylum. Here is a phone number of one of our recommended places to go – 1-800-24-INSANE_

"Oh this website is useless!" I exclaimed, shoving my laptop closed. "That website was full of crap. Nothing they said was true!" I yelled landing angrily on my black couch.

"That's okay, Edward, because I found some information from the WWWW that you might want to know." Justin said quietly after he hesitantly stood in the doorway.

"Please, tell me what you found." I said jumping up.

"Here is an article I found." Justin said nervously handing me the paper. "Just to warn you, it might not be right. Gosh, I hope that it isn't right."

I sucked in a tortured breath as I read the paper. If this was true, then Bella and Alex will really be in for it this time!

**So, anybody like the turn of events? I hope the story isn't going to fast or slow for anybody's preference. I can change anything you wish, as long as you let me know! Thanks for reading.**

**By the way, I plan on making the story twenty chapters long. Do you think that's a good length?**


	11. The Only Way

***Recap from last chapter ***

"**Here is an article I found." Justin said nervously handing me the paper. "Just to warn you, it might not be right. Gosh, I hope that it isn't right."**

**I sucked in a tortured breath as I read the paper. If this was true, then Bella and Alex will really be in for it this time!**

**Alex's POV**

"Alex! Bella! We found out something you might really want to know!" Justin shouted running into the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, hey, we're eating breakfast you know! Besides, what research of yours have I ever wanted to read?" I said angrily towards him. I hadn't meant to sound so rude, but man, was my head still killing me or what?

"You always listen to my research!" Justin said insulted.

"Yeah that's what he thinks." I said quietly to Bella, who was sitting beside me talking while I ate.

"Ladies, we're serious. You will want to know this. It has to do with your mind connection." Edward told us quietly. Bella and I perked up instantly.

"You figured out how to get rid of it!? Gosh I would love to be free." I said excitedly.

"Alex, do you really mind being in my head that much?" Bella said a little hurt.

"Um, yeah I do. Sorry, but you give me such a headache." I complained to her.

"Girls, please listen to this and stop bickering!" Justin said impatiently. "What we found was.....rather unpleasant. Alex, you're having constant headaches yes? That's caused by having all of Bella's thoughts running through your head, as well as your own. That's twice the amount of knowledge in your head I'm sure it must be killing you to know so much!" Justin said quickly.

"Slow down, so I know everything Bella's thinking?" I asked confused.

"No, her vampire brain works faster than yours so they're too fast for you to process, but you can probably still feel them." Justin responded in an instant.

"You got that right. Ow, Bella, stop thinking!" Alex cried out painfully clutching her head.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it. How do you just stop thinking?" She asked me.

"Alex, Bella, quiet. I know it's a lot to take in but please let me finish!" Justin interrupted.

"Ugh, there's more?" I complained again.

"Yes, now just listen!"

"Alright..." Justin started again. "Now Bella, you've been really angry lately, right?"

"Humph." Bella scowled.

"Alrighty, that speaks for itself. Now, this new attitude is a reflection of Alex. We all know how she can be grumpy sometimes." He said with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not grumpy! You`re the one that`s always grumpy when I trash your homework!" I argued.

"There's the Alex we know and love! The annoying, conniving Alex we....try to love." Justin said amusingly.

"HEY!" That`s no way to talk to your beloved sister!

"Wasn't this news thing urgent a few moments ago?" Bella said impatiently.

"Right sorry, I'll keep going." Justin apologized. "The point is you two are becoming more and more like each other, you two are going to start thinking like each other, acting like each other. Alex, that headache of yours will only increase and Bella, we don`t really know the side effects. But they can`t be good.

"So, is there any way to reverse it?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Alex." Justin said in a strangled voice. "The only way is.....is...."

"Oh, just spit it out Justin. We don't need the suspense." I blurted out.

Edward finished for him, "You must become a vampire. It`s the only way to stop the headaches, because then you will be able to comprehend Bella's thoughts at the right speed."

"What about me?" Bella asked.

"If you two become more alike, you will only become stronger vampires if you are both of the same species. If you are two separate species, your energy levels will continually decrease." Justin whispered.

"And then..."

"Yes, and then you would probably not have enough energy to live. This could prove fatal to the both of you, unless you were to become a vampire."He sounded distraught at the thought of Alex being a vampire. He considered the fate worse than death.

"So you want me to become a vampire....just to get rid of a headache and get more energy? Why would I ever do that?" I said in a tough voice.

"Don't try to be tough, Alex. This headache could kill you by the intensity of it." Justin said in a wavering voice.

"Well, that's not going to happen. As a matter of fact, I don't want to be a vampire. Alex and I are perfectly fine without me being one. I don't want to ruin my life by wanting to suck blood all the time!" I argued. It was my only way of not thinking about the situation. Arguing. That`s the only answer.

"Don't you even care about Bella? What's going to happen when she dies because of your selfishness?" Justin demanded. "Alex, please, if not Bella, do it for me!" He pleaded. "Don't you know how happy Alex would be if he didn't have to prevent himself from killing you?"

"Don't bring my boyfriend into this, Justin." I said dangerously. A dark look came over Justin's face at my words. Oops, I guess I never told him that we were dating. I sighed at the story....

"_I love you. I don't care if you are human, or if your blood sings for me, but I never want to leave you. Alex, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked softly. He had a reassuring look in his eyes, like he didn't want to scare me off._

"_Alex, you don't have to be so formal about it. It doesn't have to be like a wedding vow. Of course, Alex, I love you too." I said the last part quietly. He pulled me into a tight hug, almost but not quite squishing the air out of me. I sighed in his arms and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders......_

I smiled at the memory of that day, until I paid attention to the present and saw my brother seething. It was kind of scary to watch. I braced myself, ready for his outburst.

"ALEXANDERA MARGARITA RUSSO! HOW DARE YOU GO OFF DATING A BLOOD SUCKING LEECH WITHOUT TELLING ME! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE STILL ALIVE, SPENDING TIME WITH HIM! HE'S NOT THE ONE FOR YOU ALEX, I DON'T WANT YOU HANGING OUT WITH HIM ANYMORE DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Justin, Justin! Please, he's only sucked my blood once! I said teasing him. I saw he was about to explode again so I quickly added: "Oh just joking, bro, you know he wouldn't go there again." He glared at me intensely until Edward broke the silence.

"Okay guys, enough. We have to turn Alex into a vampire pronto. Why don`t we take you up to Carlisle`s medical room....?" Edward rambled.

"I told you no! I`m not turning into a vampire! Besides, what will happen to my wizard powers when that happens to me? I don`t want to take the risk. I`ll keep the headache, thank you very much." And with that, I turned on my heel and escaped the suddenly very hot kitchen for a long walk outside. I had to think over what just happened.

_Leaving wasn`t a very wise thing for you to do, Alex. What`s wrong with being a vampire? Why are you so opposed to turning into one of us?_ Bella thought.

_I told you, I don`t want to have to worry about needing blood my whole life, I don`t know what`ll happen to my wizard powers, and most importantly, it would tear our family apart._ I though back to her. After that I blocked her from my thoughts, letting myself walk in peace.

_There has to be another way, that can`t be the only way...._My thoughts were abruptly stopped by a horrible spike of pain that sliced through my head. I gasped wildly, squeezing my head. It was worse than I ever imagined pain could feel like.

After a few minutes, the gut-wrenching pain in my head reduced to a hard throb. I sat up from where I fell on the sidewalk, staring blankly at my scraped palms. A wave of fatigue washed over me and I couldn`t even stay conscious. My head crashed to the grass boulevard. Pain. _It`s the only way...._


	12. Decisions, Decisions

**Justin's POV – (I'm sorry if you don't like how I am constantly changing POVs, but this story would be hard to write without it.)**

"I told you no! I`m not turning into a vampire! Besides, what will happen to my wizard powers when that happens to me? I don`t want to take the risk. I`ll keep the headache, thank you very much." Alex yelled at me. Every harsh word she threw at me stung like a wasp bite straight to the heart. After her little rant, Alex turned on her heel and ran from the kitchen. I didn't know when she was coming back.

I immediately turned to Bella and asked a favour. "Bella, please, tell Alex to come back before she hurts herself."

"I will talk to her." Bella sighs. I watched her carefully as she dived her way into Alex's head. I wished desperately to hear the conversation going on in her head.

"Yes, I wish I could hear what she's thinking too, Justin." Edward whispered to me.

"Um, I asked her why she left and she said, her words, not mine. She said-

_I told you, I don`t want to have to worry about needing blood my whole life, I don`t know what`ll happen to my wizard powers, and most importantly, it would tear our family apart._ Bella recited for us to hear. She also added, "After Alex said that, she started blocking me. I can't get into her head anymore. Alex has a very strong will power."

"Can't you break past some barrier or something? You have to have some way of getting into her head." I asked her frantically. I needed to know if she was going to be okay.

"I have as much chance as getting into her head right now as Edward does into mine." Bella responds.  
"In other words, you have no chance at all." Edward finishes.

"Well that's just-"

"Ow, OW!" Bella screeches interrupting me.

"Bella?!?" Edward and I both yell concerned.

"It's just Alex's awful headache, she can't seem to get rid of it. It'll pass soon enough. Why is Alex suddenly so tired.....I could practically...fall.....asleep...." Bella's eyes drooped and she went to sleep right in front of our eyes.

"No, vampires can't fall asleep! What's going on?" Edward started panicking.

"My guess is that Alex fell asleep or went unconscious, or....no she's going to be okay. What Alex does, Bella does. It's part of their mind connection. I'm going to go find Alex and see if she's alright." I told the panic-stricken Edward. "You stay here and watch Bella!"

I ran out the door and started calling Alex's name into the woods. I stared around helplessly. Where could I possible find her when the Cullens live in such a remote area?

I sprinted down the narrow road until I couldn't breathe anymore. I clutched my side and walked at a quick pace until I caught my breath.

As I walked, I imagined Alex as a vampire. In my opinion, it was the only way to live with her anymore. She couldn't stay human with the horrible headache she always has.

There was no doubt that she would look breathtaking as a newborn vampire, not that I was to judge. She's always been stronger than me, so that part won't be much different. I'm going to seem almost breakable to her with the incredible strength. She would also be super speedy and sneaky, not that she wasn't already good at both of those. Gee, I hope she doesn't get really mad, because she could do a lot of damage with her temper, I thought with a chuckle.

On the down side, she would be super thirsty, craving human blood all the time. Max and I would never be 100% safe around her anymore. She would also lose the ability to eat food. Alex loves food. She's not going to be happy when she finds out that being a vampire means no more sandwiches, French fries, or chocolate milkshakes. (With whip cream on the bottom.)

I was so concentrated on my thoughts that I hardly even noticed the police cruiser pull up beside me. I glanced up to see the officer surprised.

"Yes, sir?" I asked confused. I didn't do anything wrong, I thought. I was always nervous in front of people in uniform.

"Don't worry, son, I'm not here to give you any trouble. I'm just visiting my daughter, Bella. She lives a few miles down the road." Oh, so this is Charlie or Chief Swan as it said on his badge. I think Bella mentioned him at one point.

"I don't think this is the best time to be visiting." I said to Charlie hurriedly. "Bella's not feeling well right now and Edward's pretty stressed out about it." I explained. Mr. Swan looked very concerned.

"Thanks for telling me, err- you are..."

"My name's Justin. My siblings and I are staying in the Cullen`s house for awhile." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you, Justin. Where are you heading? Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"No thank you Chief, I`m only going for a walk." I said already walking away from the cruiser. Charlie did a U-turn on the highway and drove back towards the town. I had a feeling the Cullens were going to get a phone call from him later today.

I came to a bridge on the highway, going over a small creek, and onto the sidewalk that started. In the distance, I saw a small figure in the grass. Alex was lying in the grass with her arms tightly wrapped around her knees. Her knees where streaked with blood from landing on the pavement. I sucked in a tortured breath. She looked almost dead. (But I might be exaggerating.)

"Alex! Alex, can you hear me?" I whispered frantically. She didn`t stir. I scooped her up in arms and ran back in the direction of the Cullens. The whole way I was talking to the unconscious little figure in my arms, trying to wake up my poor baby sister.

The sprint back home took a lot shorter time than I remembered. Edward was at my side as soon as I came into range of his hearing. He took Alex from my arms and told me to climb on his back.

With Alex in his arms and me piggy-backing on his back, Edward ran as fast as he could back to the house. Even carrying two teenagers, he was still faster than I was.

Before I knew it, the three of us and Bella and Carlisle were once again up in the medical room. Why do I always end up in the emergency room, waiting for Alex to wake up? This room was starting to get on my nerves.

Carlisle cleaned Alex`s scrapes and bruises and Edward paced the bedroom. He was very concerned about his beloved wife. I was more concerned about what happened to Alex. Carlisle then dribbled some liquids into Alex`s mouth and in a few moments she opened her eyes.

"Alex." I whispered in relief jumping up.

"What`s going on? Why is it I`m always waking up in the hospital room with a massive headache?" She complained. Oh yes, my sister was back. Only she could start complaining the second she woke up. Instead of saying that I said,

"Alex, you're okay!"

"Oh, Justin, stop being so dramatic all the time!" She smirked. Oh no, she did NOT just call me dramatic.

After Carlisle explained to Alex and Bella what had happened when they were unconscious, (Oh did I forget to say that Bella woke up right when Alex did, she was fine, blah blah...you get the picture) we all moved to the couches downstairs.

As soon as Alex collapsed into the squishy loveseat, McCarty came over and gave her a big hug. His presence was like a buzz of energy for her. My sister jolted alert and hugged him back. Then she randomly started making out with him.

"So not the time for that, Alex." I mumbled, clearing my throat loudly.

"What is the time for it then? The headache`s never getting any better, and you`re not getting any happier that I fell in love with him." She retorted.

"Let`s not argue now, kids. Let`s talk." Carlisle started.

"Talk about what? That`s all we`ve been doing lately!" Alex said exasperated.

"Something wrong with talking? Oh, right I forgot you`d rather be kissing that leech over there." I muttered.

"Justin!" Alex smacked me on the shoulder. I winced. She hit hard.

"Co-operate you two!" Esme said walking into the conversation. "Now where were we?"

"Alex, do you want to be a vampire? I would be prepared to do the change right now if you wanted."Carlisle asked.

"I already told you before the walk. I can stand the headache. It`s better than being a vampire." Alex replied stubbornly.

"And like I said before, stop trying to be tough, you can`t just ignore the headache. You already said it`s only getting worse. It would just make everything at this point." I said just as stubbornly.

"This isn`t getting anywhere! We`re going to have to change you eventually, so why not? Unless you don't mind turning old and have want to McCarty stay young. Why not get rid of the pain now?" Edward said.

Alex mumbled something quietly staring down at her hands. She almost looked embarrassed. Almost.

"Alex, why don`t you want to be a vampire. Be honest with me, you have to have another reason. I know this isn't just about a headache." I said softly. Although I knew Alex like the back of my hand, I was still extremely unprepared for what she said next.

"I....I don`t want to be a vampire because....because I want to have a baby first. I want to be a mom."

Wait WHAT!?!?!

"Yes, I want to have a kid. Vampires can't become parents unless they adopt. I don't want to give that up." She stated. Rosalie beamed at her. Rosalie wanted the same thing before she was turned into a vampire. It ruined her life. Maybe the blonde would be nicer if there was a baby around to keep her happy.

"You want to have a baby...with....with McCarty am I right?" I said strangled. I could not for the like of me picture Alex as a mother.

"Well, I can`t imagine...with anyone else...." She said awkwardly.

"That's totally out of the question, Alex. You're too young to become a parent. You're only seventeen for god's sake!" I exploded at her. I couldn't' stand the thought of it.

"Hey, Edward and I got married when I was seventeen!" Bella said.

"It's never too early to start a family." Rosalie said dreamily.

"You people make me sick! Mom and dad would never allow this!" I bellowed at anyone that would listen.

"And that's coming from the one who can fall in love with his own sister." Alex said quietly. I screamed wordlessly at her shouting in my head. _That's completely different! _But I couldn't bring myself to argue any further.

"Fine then, you can go off and have babies, Alex, but Max and I are out." I said grumpily. I grabbed Max's hand and stalked off up the stairs.

"So, Alex wants Alex?" Max asked confusedly. He was always one step behind the rest of us, I thought shaking my head.

Over the next few days, I kept a real close eye on my sister. Not only was I being careful that she and Alex the vampire never got too close to one another, but I was also worried about the headache. At least that was my excuse. I guess another reason would be because I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before she turned into a crazed vampire. We all knew it was going to happen soon.

She turned very quiet; it was almost unnatural of her. I thought at first that it was the embarrassment of admitting she wanted to have a family of her own, but the silence continued on. Alex was a mute. She stopped speaking or even drawing attention to herself. Her face was always expressionless and she was very pale. I knew just by her face that things were not at all good. I tried to talk to her, cheer her up maybe. But she wouldn't talk. She would distract me somehow and I would end up on the other side of the house before I even realize that she changed the subject. Oh, she was good.

"Alex, please stop avoiding me." This was the line I found myself repeating every time I saw her.

"I'm not trying to avoid you, Justin. I just have a headache, remember?" And this would be the standard reply I would get.

I soon gave up trying to talk to Alex. The only words she spoke to anyone would be either "excuse me" or perhaps "good night". Because of her silence, it caught me off guard when walked into my room one night and found her sitting on my balcony. I saw her small silhouette sitting in a tight little ball on my reclining lounger. I went outside to see what she wanted and she glanced up at me. When I looked saw her properly I noticed the blanket draped over her shoulders and the tear streaks on her face.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

**Longest chapter yet! Hope you like it! This chapter took a long time to write, sorry about that.**


	13. Here Comes Trouble

**Alex's POV**

"What happened to you?" Justin whispered.

"Justin I'm scared." I whispered very quietly back. I felt very vulnerable under his intense gaze. I knew he had been trying to talk for days now. I've never tried to avoid him before now and it's been harder than it seems.

"Don't worry, Alex, I'm here for you." That was one thing I loved about Justin. When he wanted me to tell him something, he would sit beside me until I was ready to talk. Not like my parents who just yelled at me when I didn't tell them something.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." I whispered to him.

"Alex? What can't you do?" He sounded eager since I actually started talking to him again.

"I don't think I can live much longer. I don't want to turn into a vampire yet....what should I do?" I felt Justin stiffen beside me.

"You already know what I think. I think you should turn into a vampire, now."

"But Justin, you know I want to be a parent first, stop trying to ignore the fact!" I said quietly.

"You're too young Alex! You're only seventeen! How can you possibly be thinking about that at your age?" He started yelling at me.

"Why can't you just accept my decisions? It's now or never!" I felt my temper rising.

"You're not going to have anything to do with Alex, do you hear me? You will not touch the boy!" He roared at me.

"So this isn't even about me? This is about Alex! God, Justin, you're such an idiot! You. Can. Trust. Him. Get over it already!" I shouted with tears in my eyes. His face started turning red, then purple, then blue. I braced myself for the worst. He surprised me by saying in a low voice,

_Alex McCarty,  
Alex Russo,  
Six feet to separate,  
Do so at and rate!_

I didn't realize he was doing magic until I saw purple light emit from his wand. The light made the entire room glow for an instant, and then it faded into my heart.

"What did you do to me?" I said horrified.

"You and Alex McCarty can no longer be within six feet of the other. My spell won't let you. You will no longer be with him." Justin said with satisfaction.

"How dare you! You have no right to do that!" I shouted at him. "Just for that, I'm not going to let you do any more magic!"

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" He asked with a smirk.

_Silencio! _I yelled at him with my wand. A beam of yellow light shot from the tip of my wand and hit Justin in the throat. As it hit him, the light burst into a shower of sparks.

He screamed and waved his arms in the air, but he couldn't make any noise. He glared at me silently, unable to make any sound because of my spell. I stomped off to bed, smiling evilly, knowing that my brother can't speak anymore. Since he can't speak, he can't say any spells. I should've thought of doing this years ago.

I woke up to bright light filling my bedroom. My room faced east, but never before have I woken up to the sunrise. How strange. I was blinded for a short while until my eyes adjusted. When I could finally see, I noticed a bottle of pain medication sitting on my dresser. For a moment I wondered what it was there for, until my head split open with the stupid headache. I quickly gulped some down and sat curled up in a tight ball until the drugs kicked in. They helped, but not enough to erase the stinging from my brain.

I left my room and saw a yellow sticky note stuck to Justin's closed door. _Gone for a walk, will be back before noon. _This gave me an idea. I looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was around me, and then I quickly snuck into Justin's room.

There was one way to describe Justin's room. Smart. Everything about his room screamed, _I'm a geek! _His bed was neatly made so you could practically bounce quarters off it, fully equipped with a reading light. His desk was piled high with binders and textbooks even thought we were NOT EVEN GOING TO SCHOOL. His bookshelf had not a speck of dust on it, and every book had stickers on it like in a library. I opened his dresser and found his clothes in perfect stacks with an iron tucked away behind them. Only Justin would iron his clothes every morning. I saw a notebook sitting on his bedside table and I snuck a peek. Inside it was a list of spells. But not just any spells. The title for the list said, -Daily spells for Alex- No, not suspicious at all.

I read this neat little lines he wrote and almost cried when I saw what these spells meant.

_Sleep spell – use at midnight, daily, on Alex (Makes sleep easier)  
Light spell – use at 6:00 a.m., daily, on window (Shuts out morning light)  
No-Pain Spell – use at 8:00 a.m., daily, on Alex (Removes most of headache)  
Vampire Spell – use at midnight, weekly, on Alex (Keeps vamps from eating her)  
Max Repellent – use when needed, on Max (Keeps from asking stupid questions)_

And the newest one, added in a quick scribbled handwriting,

_Alex Repellent – use midnight, every full moon, on Alex (Keeps the vamp six feet away at all times)_

As I read Justin's list of spells I felt touched. I was in awe of what he went through every day to protect me. He did all these spells just to make me safe, or even just feel better. Now I realized why the pain medication was on my dresser. He left it there because he was unable to do the no-pain spell on me this morning. I've been so hard on him. I needed to go find him and apologize.

I stood and quietly left his room. When I got to the top of the stairs, my headache spiked again and I tripped over my own feet in shock of the anguish running through my poor brain. I flew off the top step of the stairs and tumbled my way down the hardwood stairs. I lay stunned with my head on the bottom step, my torso twisted awkwardly, one foot twisted in the hand rail, the other son the third step. I cried out for help and I felt hot, sticky liquid running down the side of my face. It took a moment to realize that that was my own blood. The pain in my head was blinding and I lost the feeling in both my legs. I touched the corner of my head where it hit the wood and my hand was soaked.

I heard footsteps coming to find the source of the crash. Alex McCarty and Edward came rushing from another room. Only then did I remember that Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were out hunting this morning. They went for the whole weekend all the way to South America. Emmett loved hunting in the jungle.

I heard Alex's breath hitch when he saw my wrecked form sprawled across the staircase. I saw Jasper and Alex staring at me with thirst in their eyes. They were relatively new with the vegetarian lifestyle. Edward on the other hand, had no excuse, but he was also driven mad by the scent of my blood.

_Alex! Don't you remember what your brother told you? Wizard's blood is a much stronger scent than humans. That's why Justin put the spell on you after Alex attacked you. _Bella said urgently in my head. Of course, she was listening to everything I was thinking. She knew everything.

_Talk to them, Alex. Distract them enough to stop them front killing you! _ Bella said frantically.

"Edward, control yourself." I said slowly. Jasper growled at me ferociously. "Please, guys don't do this. I know you are stronger than this." I said shaking. I was so scared. My voice was very weak from the loss of blood. I collapsed into myself, giving up because I was too weak to stay conscious. My eyes glazed over and the last thing I saw was three crazed vampires standing over me. Here comes trouble.


	14. Dream

**Alex's POV**

This was the darkest dream I have ever experienced. I twisted and turned, trying to see my surroundings, but I only saw blackness. It was very quiet too. I listened hard, but I couldn't hear anything around me. When I stretched out, I felt nothing around me. Great, just what I wanted, a dream where I can't see, hear or feel anything! Well this is exciting, I thought sarcastically. I tried to take a step forward, but my legs were too heavy. When I opened my mouth to try to speak, I was unable to talk no matter how hard I tried.

A bright light swam in front of my eyes, so I tried to go towards it. No matter how fast I tried to run to the light, I couldn't quite reach it. Every breath hurt my chest and made my vision worse. The light was now very blurry. I started panicking as I ran faster and faster. The more I ran, the farther away the light was going.

The light above me suddenly came into focus. I gasped loudly. A jolt of adrenaline rushed through my body and feeling came into my limbs. I felt my head throbbing and my heart beating wildly. I saw something sparkling above me, close enough to reach out and touch, although my arms were kind of useless right now.

This dream didn`t feel so dreamlike any more. I could taste blood in my mouth and I felt sharp point break the skin of my neck. I screamed as loud as I could. My arms were too heavy, too weak to try to fight. I couldn`t breathe; I could feel how close I was to passing out again.

_So this is what it feels like to die._ I thought slowly. It was hard to even process thoughts with my state of mind. The world faded to black like a blanket slowly draping over my eyes.


	15. Alex's Big Mistake

**I'm very sorry I put off writing for almost a week, but I had a bit of a writer's block. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Spiky25 and Wolfgurl211. These two fans of mine have been very dedicated to my story and have reviews for almost every chapter. Thanks guys!**

**(And to all the rest of my readers, don't fret; I still love you for reading and reviewing too!)**

**Alex's POV**

I woke up to a bright white light. I squeezed my eyes closed so I could sleep a little bit longer. I heard the paper hospital gowns crinkling when I sighed. Don't even get me started on those horrible things.....

I looked around and realized for the first time that I was alone. What, no crowd around me to breathe that sigh of relief when I finally wake up?

I was starting to get really bored just sitting there under the florescent lights. Just as I was about to try to fall asleep again, there was a knock at my door.

"Umm, come in?" I said hesitantly.

"Alex? How are you?" He said walking in. Just the person I wanted to see. Alex. I smiled as he approached my bed with the railings.

"I'm.....better." I replied a little late.

"I thought you might like some company. I've never been in the hospital before, but Bella told me how much humans hate this place." Alex McCarty explained to me.

"Yeah, Bella would know how bad a hospital is, she's been here quite a bit in her lifetime."

"You've had your share too, Alex. How many times have you hurt yourself in the time I've known you?"

"That doesn't count, I'm not THAT clumsy."

"I don't know, tripping and falling down the stairs? Getting assaulted by vampires? Loosing most of your blood? Collapsing in the middle of the sidewalk? Making a werewolf explode in your bedroom?" He counted on his fingers. Okay, he's got me on that one.

"By the way, Justin's been asking about you. Well, writing questions about your general well-being on a notepad." Alex smirked.

"How come he hasn't come by yet?" I asked a little hurt. He just laughed.

"How do you expect him to visit you, through the window? He can't exactly come here and ask to visit. If he came to the hospital, they would take him in because they would think something's wrong with him. He can't speak, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, can you get me out of here to go see him then?"

"No, you can't leave. Not yet anyways. You have some pretty serious injuries. I'm extremely sorry that."

"What....what happened?" I asked fearfully.

"You fell down the stairs and cracked your head open on the last step. You also twisted your ankle in the railing. When we heard the crash and came running, we saw you lying almost unconscious in a pool of your own blood. I could hardly control myself at that moment. You caught us all by surprise. While Edward and I struggled to regain control, Jasper lost control and attacked you. He bit you, but we pulled him off you pretty quick. I'm sorry."

"So afterwards, when Carlisle came back from the hunting trip, he came and visited you in the hospital. He checked you over and made sure you were 100% okay. You don't have any extra scars since Jasper bit you in the same place as I did before." He grimaced at the memory of biting me. "You were so close to becoming a vampire, or worse, dying completely." He said in a whisper.

"Can you tell Jasper that I forgive him? And if you can, send him in here so I can see him. I know how guilty he's going to be right now." I responded.

"Of course."

After we talked a little more, Alex left. His excuse was that I should get some rest and that I couldn't rest while he was around.

Now that I was alone, I took inventory on how I was doing. My ankle was wrapped up in medical tape. It didn't hurt much, but I could tell it wouldn't support my weight yet. My head had a dull throb from where I hit it on the stairs. My headache was gone, for now at least. The place on my neck where Jasper bit me stung a little, but it wasn't bad. I was mostly just tired. The dream I had had seemed so real.

I lay still for a long while, getting as close as I could to real sleep. The lumpy bed, paper clothes and bright lights would never let me properly sleep. Once the painkillers wore off, I knew I was in for a whirl of hurting. I thought of a way to rid myself of all the pain I had, plus the headache.

_Mailus Spontaneous, Forbidden Spell book! _I recited this spell and Justin's spell book landed in my lap. I scanned through the book, looking for a specific spell.

"Here we go." I said when I found it.

_I feel no sorrow I feel ____**no pain**__ my emotions are my own and no one else's! _Once I read this out loud, I felt myself relax deeply. The pain in me faded until I felt nothing. No more pain from my injuries, no worry about my family, no love, no nothing. I couldn't even feel scared that I felt nothing. NOTHING! I tried to panic, but all I could do was feel sort of numb.

When the doctor came in to check on me, he asked me how I felt. I couldn't respond to that.

"I feel nothing." This was all I managed to say. Even to me my voice sounded dull and lifeless. The doctor looked surprised and he told me I could go home. I called Alex to come pick me up and he sounded scared after I talked to him.

"Alex, are you alright? You don't sound normal. What happened to you?"


	16. 17 Forever

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews! Some people have been asking why Alex didn't become a vampire when Jasper bit her, so I'm just going to clear that up for you guys. Edward pulled Jasper off of Alex immediately after he bit her, so he didn't even have time to put venom into her bloodstream. Hope this helps!**

**Alex McCarty's POV**

"I feel nothing." Alex said robotically over the phone.

"What do you mean you feel nothing? How is that possible?" I said frantically.

"My headache is gone, my pain is gone, and everything is gone." She replied in the same tone. I started to get really worried.

"I'm on my way, Alex. Just sit tight and I'll come get you." I hung up the phone and was out of the house faster than you can say 'I love pickles'. Yeah, I know, Alex is in love with them, so what else is new?

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and hopped out to the deserted pavement. Good, I don't have to act human then. I ran at full vampire speed to the door and flew into the small building. I skidded to a halt before any humans in the waiting room saw how fast I was going.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm here to pick up Alex Russo." I told her. She flipped through the patient list and found the room number.

"Alex Russo is on the second floor in room number 2539."

"Thank you, ma'am." I hurried away and when no one was looking I escaped out the window. I scaled the side of the building and climbed in through a higher up window. Elevators were just too slow for me today.

Suddenly I was nervous. I always get agitated when I'm around Alex, because I still don't fully trust myself. You never know when I might say something really stupid in front of her or lose control of my thirst. Carlisle is the only vampire I would ever trust with Alex. She's too important to risk anything, even with me.

I blinked and noticed for the first time that I was standing with my face against her hospital room door thinking to myself. Other people were sort of wondering what I was doing. I knocked and I heard her scary mechanical voice ring out dully. "Come in."

"Hi Alex. How are you doing?" I said walking in. My heart sunk when she didn't even smile or anything when she saw me.

"Is something wrong?" I tried again.

"Let's go home." She said, almost sounding bored.

The ride home was short and quiet. I drove at a speed well over the 100 mph mark. I wanted to get home and ask Justin what was wrong with my Alex. He always knew.

"Alex!" Justin said in relief, running over and picking her up in a hug. She just hung lifelessly in his arms until he put her back on her feet. "What's wrong, Alex?" He said frantically when she didn't hug him back.

"I'm not sure. This is how she was when I picked her up and when we talked on the phone." She didn't even look like she cared we were talking about her right in front of her. She just stood there.

"Carlisle, is there any type of doctor's medication that would do this to her?" I said casually. He heard me from upstairs and approached us.

"No. The only possible thing would be shock. No science I know could take away her personality. Unless of course it's another type of magic that you wizards have." He said to Justin and me.

"Alex." Justin hissed. He tended to do that every time she did something that was not allowed.

"Alex, did you put a spell on yourself when you were in the hospital?" Justin shook her shoulders.

"Yes, Justin. I took away the pain in my brain." She replied like a computer.

"I knew it! Now how did you word this spell?"

"I feel no sorrow I feel _**no pain**_ my emotions are my own and no one else's." She recited for me.

"Yeah, that's the spell that took away her emotions! Her emotions are completely confined in her body so no one else will know what she's feeling." Justin said excitedly. He loved figuring out stuff.

"How do we undo this spell?" I asked.

"Well, we can do a counter spell, but that's not always accurate. Another way we could take it away is to overpower it. If we make her emotions go crazy, the spell will not be able to hold them back any more."

"So in other words, we need to either really hurt her or make her super emotional?" I inquired. "So who's going to hurt her? Certainly not me!"

"I will." Bella said calmly from behind us. Justin jumped when she snuck up on him.

"YOU are going to hurt Alex?" I asked her shocked.

"Yes I am. I will turn her into a vampire and remove the connection. It will also break the spell since there is so much pain involved." She said kind of dead. I guess the spell Alex did was breaking through the connection and effecting Bella too.

I took a deep breath. This is what we wanted after all. It just seemed so dangerous to do to my little Alex. I could tell Justin was thinking about the same thing about his sister.

"Where do you want to do this then?" Bella asked.

"You want to do it right now?" Justin worried.

"What better time is there than now? You said yourself that she will be like this until we overpower it."

"Let's take her to the couch at least." Justin said. Carlisle, Justin, Edward and I came to support them over by the couch. Bella brought Alex to the couch and made her lay down.

"Okay, Alex. Now I want you to do the body-switching spell on me when I bite you. Is that clear?" Bella said slowly to her.

"Yes Bella. I will do the body switching spell on you when you bite me." She repeated.

"Alright then, ready?" Bella took a moment to prepare herself, then she bite down on the soft flesh of Alex's neck. At the same time, Alex said "Alex Bella Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi!" Then she screamed very high pitched. We all winced at her pain.

There was a flash and for a moment we couldn't see either of them in the bright light. When we could see again, we all saw Alex and Bella lay on the couch together clutching each other's arms and digging their nails into each other. You could tell by their expressions that they were both in extreme pain.

Surprisingly, neither of them blacked out, but somehow they both managed to squeeze onto the couch horizontally. I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed over and held Alex's hand and she squeezed mine back with such force it could break a human's hand. Edward ran over at the same time as me, but to Bella he ran. Justin came over and kneeled by Alex's head and looked kind of helpless.

**(Alex McCarty's POV)**

Over the next few days, we sat. Edward and I never moved, but Carlisle left to bring food for Justin. He never left her side either, only to go to the bathroom. He slept next to them on the floor when he couldn't stay awake any longer.

Finally, after almost four days of waiting beside the two motionless figures, Alex and Bella stirred. They both regained consciousness at the exact same time. I jumped to my feet and Carlisle came running. The rest of the Cullens kept their distance but I could tell they were curious.

Bella sat up first and broke the suspenseful silence of the room. She looked around and blinked a few times. Then she said,

"Oh sweet silence! My head is finally my own again! No more Alex plugging up my head!" We all jumped at her sudden outburst. Bella's almost the same as she was three days earlier, except now she doesn't have as much of a temper.

I looked over to Alex when I heard her breathing increase. She slowly opened her eyes and I quietly gasped. Her eyes were still a chocolate brown. (Might I add that that specific colour is my absolute favourite colour in all existence?) But wait, that can't be right! Her heart stopped beats 582 seconds ago! She's a vampire now, so why isn't her eyes red?

At the sound of my gasp, Alex whirled around. I saw the survival instincts in her kick in immediately. She was searching for danger. She quickly scanned the room. Her eyes ran over Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and then Justin. Then finally, she turned to me. When she noticed me, I heard her suck in a sharp breath.

"So beautiful..." She mumbled. Ignoring Jasper's warnings, I walked over to my brown-eyed vampire and wrapped my arms around her waist. She responded by reaching up and kissing me. She squeezed me around the waist with the strength of a vampire. This will take some time getting used to.

Edward cleared his throat "Alex? Why did your eyes not go through the vampire change?"

"What? What are you talking about?" She said in the most musical voice. She sounded a little stressed at the thought of her eyes. "I can see fine...like a vampire should I think...everything's brighter..."

"Interesting, you have vampire vision, but your eyes stayed your natural brown colour. I wonder why that is." Carlisle murmured.

"You know, it might have something to do with her wizard powers." Justin spoke up.

"Why don't we go outside and try out your abilities? I would very much like to see what new qualities you've taken on." Carlisle asked.

"I don't see why not." Alex said.

**(Alex Russo's POV)**

"So....you have all the strength, speed, and senses of a vampire. What should we test now?" Alex said excitedly. We just finished trying out my hearing capabilities. I loved the new vampire traits. I'm not usually one for anything active, but I couldn't sit down now that I would never get tired.

"Why don't we test your wizard powers?" Justin asked.

"Okay, let's see then. What spell should I use Justin?" I asked him. I was never good at remembering spells.

"How about the jewel spell? It turns rocks into gems. Here," Justin handed me a handful of pebbles. "The spell is..." Before he even told me the spell, I felt the rocks in my hand heat up and suddenly they were sparkling gems.

"Hey, how did you do that? I didn't even say the spell yet! You didn't even speak!" Justin exclaimed.

"I don't know, I just thought of jewels. So I don't have to memorize spells anymore?" I said happily.

"Try another one. Zap on a jacket." Justin instructed. Without saying anything, I felt a smooth cashmere sweater appear on my shoulders.

"Oh this is awesome! I guess I don't need any more wizard lessons." I cupped my hands together and a warm light glowed in the palms of my hands.

"That's....that's not possible! You have full wizard powers! We didn't even have the wizard competition. Does that mean I lost my powers?" Justin panicked.

"I don't know, try using magic."

"Cashmeres appearus!" Justin exclaimed dramatically. And......Nothing. I stared in wonder. Justin never messed up a spell, like, ever. I guess this means....

"I lost my powers. Again." Justin whispered sadly. "I knew I would lose my powers ever since the stone of dreams. Except I never even got a chance." He mumbled off into silence.

"Justin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal your powers!" I felt so guilty at taking his powers without his consent. No one was prepared for this.

"Forget it Alex, I guess there's no need for me here now. I think I'll just go". He walked away since he couldn't zap himself out with his wand.

"Justin, wait! It's not my fault!" I felt a sob building in my throat. I couldn't cry, but I felt my emotions slipping. An eruption of flames engulfed my throat and my new-born vampireness went crazy. I tried to lash out at my brother, but Jasper held me back.

"See? Now you're just a freak like your killer boyfriend. I knew it was a bad idea for you to turn into one of them. I told you, you couldn't trust them." Justin yelled at me before sprinting away.

"Justin, please don't leave." I whispered. Suddenly he was right beside me. I jumped in surprise.

"Alex let me go! Stop summoning me back I just want to leave." He snarled at me, and then ran away again.

"Interesting. Whatever you ask for, your wizard powers automatically give it to you. I guess you could call that your vampire gift." Bella said smiling. "Don't worry about your brother, he'll come around." She added after.

"So.....shall we hunt?" Alex said slyly.

"Of course, boyfriend." I grinned at him before taking off like a bat out of hell. I sprinted as fast as my new muscles could go and easily out ran Alex. I stopped in a random clearing far into the forest. I laughed loudly and my musical voice echoed loudly around me. I heard Alex laugh loudly in response.

"I love your new voice." He whispered. "But most of all, I love your beautiful chocolate coloured eyes."

**So, there you have it. I finally turned Alex into a vampire like most of you requested! I hope this chapter isn't too far-fetched or anything. Please tell me what you think. **

**Next chapter will be out 04/12/10 at the latest. **


	17. A New Beginning

**Hey fellow Fan Fictioners! I got three reviews only an hour after I published the last chapter! Thanks everybody! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Alex Russo's POV**

"Alex! Wait up, I can't run as fast as a newborn!" Alex yelled excitedly towards me. I was beating him by miles. We were running through the forest, because he insisted on taking me for my first hunt. Edward had warned me about watching out for humans.

I felt a tingling on my palm and I looked down to see my hand glowing. "Alex, come to me." I whispered. Instantly, Alex was in my embrace and I was hugging him. Seconds ago he was leagues away.

"That magic will take some time getting used to." He whispered again. He couldn't stop saying that every time I did something extraordinary. I leaped into the air and whispered, "Jump". I flew almost a mile into the air before my feet lightly touched down onto a birch tree branch. With my magic, I could enhance everything about me with the whisper of a word. If I knew a specific spell, I didn't even have to speak the words. It was amazing!

"Alex's, fly high." I mumbled. Together, the two of us flew hundreds of feet up and twirled gracefully in the air. We spun and laughed for quite awhile in the sky. The thirst was building up inside me. From up high, I could see a large group of elk about fifty feet across the river. We dropped down and I took off running the millisecond my feet touched the earth.

When I got close, I whispered, "Die peacefully." The largest deer in the herd slowly crouched down and fell into a deep slumber. Almost instantly, I heard its heart stop. "Blood" I whispered. A tiny gash appeared in the dead deer's neck and a fountain of blood arched towards me. I opened my mouth and it neatly ran down my throat, leaving no mess behind.

"You bring a whole new meaning to hunting." Alex whispered in my ear. Just from that one elk my thirst was quenched and I felt full. I did the same for Alex until he was finished hunting too.

"Now let`s see how fast you can really run!" I said smiling. "Speed!" And just like that, we were off. Even with our extreme vision, everything around us blurred. We ran faster than anything in this world ever has before.

"Stop." I said calmly slowing down. Alex jerked to a stop beside me.

"That was incredible!" He shouted. "You`re the most amazing, talented, beautiful vampire I ever heard of!" Alex admitted. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me fiercely on the lips. I responded by pulling him even closer.

In this random spot, we spent the evening watching the sunset on the horizon. We talked about everything that ever happened in our lives, his previous vampire life and my human life in New York. I was astonished to know that my Alex had been with two other people in his vampire life. Then he called me a hypocrite after I told him about Dean, Riley, Ronald, George and Mason the werewolf. I had to agree with him there.

He told me how he spent the first ten years of his vampire life in Asia, learning the different languages and cultures. I was always attracted to the scholarly types.

By now, it was dark out and the sun had set hours ago. We didn`t need light or warmth as vampires, so we sat close, in the dark, enjoying the quiet night.

"Alex?" He asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the reason why you didn't want to become a vampire?" He started hesitantly. My eyes widened once I realized what he was talking about.

"You mean...."

"Yes, Alex, do you still want to be a mother?" He smiled at me.

"That's impossible; I'm a vampire if you didn't notice."

"Yes, but you're also a wizard." He winked.

_Age! _I whispered to myself. I didn`t feel any different, but I knew that spell worked from the burst of light that filled the quiet night.

"Alex, no! Now you won't be immortal, you'll grow old and die again!" Alex panicked.

_Magic, Magic, don't delay, nine weeks only that's all I say! _Another bright light went off again from my wand. "Whew, all better now?" I grinned. "We can have a child now, right?"

"Um, Alex. Sorry to burst your bubble, but nine weeks isn't long enough to have a baby..." Alex whispered.

"What? I was sure it was nine!" I frowned.

"Nine months, Alex. Not nine weeks." He laughed at my mistake.

"Nine months! Do you know how much older I'd be if I waited that long!?!?" I burst.

"About nine months older, by my calculations." He smirked.

"Oh don't be all smart on me now. You know....." I grinned evilly. "Like you said, I am a wizard."

"Yeah...I don't see where you're going with this." Alex told me.

"If I'm a wizard, then we could have a child in only nine weeks. We could speed up its growth so the time period is shorter."

"Genius! I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!" He exclaimed. I smacked him in the arm playfully.

"Alright then, shall we?" Alex asked me nervously. I would be even thinking about doing this if it were anyone else. I trusted him with my life.

"Okay, are you absolutely sure about this?" I asked him.

"Anything for you, my love." He whispered in my ear. I reached for him and captured his mouth against mine.

Tonight was only the beginning.

_The next morning...._

"Alex, wake up." I groaned as I sat up. I hated sleeping on the ground. The memories from the previous night flashed through my head and I jolted fully awake. I looked around and found my clothes scattered across the beach. I blushed furiously and quickly re-dressed.

"I think we`d better head back, everyone must be wondering where we went." I heard Alex mutter.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "You don`t have any regrets, do you?" I suddenly felt nervous at his reaction.

"Oh course not. I`m just worried about your brother." Once he said that, I started worrying about Justin too. Why did he leave us so suddenly? Did he really hate vampires that much? Was I really that different that he could stand to be around me anymore?

"Come on, my love, let`s go home." Alex whispered in my ear. And then we were running. Our feet touched the ground so infrequently that I would call it more flying than running.

A few hours later, we arrived at the Cullens. Justin was nowhere to be found, but we soon had all of the Cullen`s attention.

"I`m pregnant." I announced to the room full of vampires. There was a loud gasp from everyone in the room, except Emmett who decided to quickly drink and glass of juice and spit it across the room. Rosalie`s eyes lit up.

"How is it possible?" She wondered in awe.

"Just a little bit of simple magic." I said quietly, but everyone still heard.

"OH MY GOSH! We have to go shopping for baby things!" Alice exploded. "Oh please please PLEASE!" She was literally on her knees begging me.

"Absolutely, what girl doesn`t want to go shopping?" I wondered.

"Oh, you`re like the Bella I never had!" She yelled.

"Excuse me?" Bella spoke up.

"Well it`s not like you would ever come shopping with me." Alice pouted.

"So what are we waiting for? Let`s go shopping!" I laughed at Alice`s expression. She was like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"May I come with you?" Rosalie asked politely.

"Yes, come one come one let`s goooo!" Alice yelled. She grabbed Rosalie`s wrist with one hand and her car keys in the other. I followed behind her into her sunshine yellow Porsche. And away we go!

Hours and hours later, the three of us returned from our shopping trip. Alice insisted on driving all the way to Seattle to go to a certain vintage outlet store. I lost track of the shopping bags we piled into the back seat of her car. At one point she couldn`t see out the back window from the pile up.

Alice seemed to have an endless stash of money pouring from that shiny gold credit card of hers. She never bought anything under one hundred dollars. "Only the best for my sisters." was the phrase she used.

As Alice pulled the beautiful shiny yellow car into the Cullen`s driveway, I was very surprised to see Justin standing on the front step waiting for us to come home.

"He came back." I choked out. "My brother Justin still cares." I heard myself whispering.

**I'm sorry I didn't go into much detail in this chapter, but I thought it would be better this way.**

**So? Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Compliments? I accept any of the above. ;) Do you guys like where the stories headed? There will only be two more chapters after this one and then the epilogue. **

**Take a look at my new story called ****A Mystical Land****. I`m not sure if I will make it into a full story, but that`ll depend on you guys!**


	18. More Magic

**Alex Russo's POV**

"Justin, you came back!" I yelled, running out of the car at full speed. (Full vampire speed that is.) I pulled him into a tight hug. "You came back." I repeated into his ear.

"Ouch, Alex. You're too strong to hug." Justin complained.

"Oops." I whispered, letting go of him. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"So, you came back." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"You don't have to keep repeating that you know." Justin smiled. "But I'm glad I did. And I'm sorry I left in the first place. I guess I was just so overwhelmed with you sort of dying."

"I didn't die, I just changed." I retorted.

"So Alex, are you going to tell Justin your big news?" Alice said bouncing over to us.

"Okay, now you have to tell me." Justin exclaimed. "What is this big news?"

"If me turning into a vampire overwhelmed you, I don't think you even want to know."

"I think, as your brother, he has the right to know." Alex said walking up to us. He grabbed a handful of our shopping bags in one hand and put his other arm around my waist. "Tell him." He winked at me.

"Oh sure, make me tell him." I glared at Alex.

"With SOMEONE please tell me!" Justin started getting impatient.

"Promise me you won't freak out?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"I....freak out? When do I ever....okay I promise I won't." He stuttered.

"I'm pregnant." I choked out. Alex squeezed me in a side-hug. Justin's face started turning red and I silently prayed he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Awesome!" Max popped in beside Justin. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" We all jumped at his sudden appearance. I could tell Justin was trying to calm down from my news. His face was still bright red, but his hands weren't trembling at least. We all held our breath (literally) as his face slowly turned back to the normal pasty colour. (He was so afraid of burning that he put on so much sunscreen...)

"I thought vampires couldn't have a baby, that's why you wanted to wait in the first place." Justin's curiosity overcame his anger. I quickly explained to him my spells.

"So, do you want some help finding a spell to quicken the growth of the baby?" Justin asked. I smiled at the fact that he finally accepted that Alex and I were for real. He seemed almost happy now.

Before I answered his question, he blurted out, "Oh wait, you don't need spells now, I forgot." I could tell he was still slightly bitter from losing his powers to me.

"Justin, I wanted to talk to you about that." I looked around at the other vampires around us listening. "Alone." I added. Everyone went into the house and we went for a short walk.

"What is it Alex?" He asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Last night-"

"Please, I don't want any details." He said quickly.

"Oh shut up that's not what I was gonna say. Anyways, last night I figured out a new spell. It will let me split my powers three ways." I said quietly.

"You mean, you don't want full wizard's powers, again?"

"Of course I love my powers, but it doesn't seem fair that you guys didn't even get a chance."

_I summon thee, Max! _I whispered to no one in particular. Max popped in beside us. We stopped walking.

"Do you too trust me?" I asked my brothers.

"Absolutely."

"Um, yeah. Are we pranking Justin or something? Cause I don't know how well that'll work without our powers." Max said confused.

_A full wizard there can be three, all power to daughters and sons, an ancient battle there will be not, and shall we emerge in victory? _I shouted this spell and grabbed onto each of their hands. Both brothers also grabbed hands to form a circle of three. A ringing sound filled my ears and purple light radiated from my chest. The light traveled down my arms and through our connected hands, into them. Then there was a spark and my hands felt like they were on fire. I yelped and broke the connection. Everything went silent again.

"D-did it w-work?" Justin said in a shaky voice. I looked down at my hands and saw a small triangle burned into each of my palms. They were silver in colour and about the size of a dime. My brothers stared at my hands in amazement. They didn't get branded like I just did.

"Hey, I have powers again!" Max shouted excitedly.

"Of course we do. Our sister is a great wizard." Justin said quietly.

"But this makes no sense! I still have my crazy powers. Watch." The triangles glowed on my hands and I murmured, _float. _My feet left the ground and I was hovering two feet off the ground. "See? I never even said a spell!"

"Float!" Justin repeated. Nothing happened to him. "Cashmeres appearus!" He tried again. This time, a sweater appeared on his shoulders. "Well, we have powers, but not quite vampire powers."

"So their still won't be a wizard's competition, but both of you have powers, and I still keep my vampire gift! This turned out better than I hoped!"

**Switch to 3****rd**** person's POV**

_Back at the Cullen house...._

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" Alex McCarty shouted happily.

"Yes, you should see all the baby things Alice insisted on buying on our shopping trip!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I think we'll have to get our own house for all this stuff." Alex said staring around at all the bags. You couldn't even see the floor through the mountain of plastic.

"Tell me again how all this stuff fit in your Porsche?" Bella giggled.

"Yay! Can I be your interior decorator at the new house then?" Alice yelled. She was very hyper right now, surrounded by her shopping expenses.

"Where would you plan on moving to? Somewhere close?" Edward asked Alex.

"Well, I don't know yet, I'm not sure what Alex would want to do. I don't think we could live here much longer once we have a child."

"Yeah, and I think Justin wants to go to college soon. The first semester starts in a few weeks." Edward said.

"Looks like we've got a problem on our hands. If Justin goes back to New York to go to college, then I'm sure Max and Alex would go too. That would mean you would also have to go, Mr. McCarty." Carlisle said.

"But you can't leave, Alex, you're my brother!" Emmett shouted randomly.

"We'll have to figure something out." Carlisle effectively ended the conversation. Just in time too, because at that moment, they heard Alex, Justin and Max walking towards the house.

Alex came walking in ahead of her brothers and walked straight into Alex's arms. Justin and Max came in and stood awkwardly off to the side.

Justin had a whole new perspective of Alex McCarty. No longer did he think of him as a threat. Justin had ended the phase in his life of loving his sister. He was no longer jealous or overprotective. He learned to respect and trust Alex McCarty and hoped one day that her sister would also be called Alex McCarty instead of Alex Russo. He knew that this wasn't just another one of his sister's high school crushes. This was something special. He could see that just by the way they looked at each other.

"Guess what vampires peoples? We got powers again!" Max burst out.

"Yes, and I still have my vampire gift." Alex told Alex.

"So, has anyone thought of a spell to speed up the growth of the baby?" Rosalie said, ruining the moment.

"We were thinking about it on the way back from our walk, and we decided the only way to be positive it works 100% is to have as many wizards as possible to do the spell all at once. That means all three of us I guess." Justin announced to everyone.

"The sooner the better." Alex Russo said.

"Okay, you guys all know the spell we're going to do?" Justin asked Alex and Max.

"Yep."

"Let's do it."

Together, the Russo's recited, _Nine weeks this baby has to grow, make it happen, make it show! _The three wizards pointed their wands at Alex's now glowing stomach. Before their very eyes, her stomach expanded rapidly. She gasped wildly and squeezed Alex McCarty's hand.

It was over as fast as it started. Alex was panting from the new weight growing out from her. She quickly sunk into a chair someone put behind her.

"How're you doing Alex?" Justin asked concerned.

"I officially hate being pregnant." She replied. The Cullens chuckled.

"So, I guess we only have nine weeks to go!" Alex grins.

**I can't believe how awesome you have all been! My email today was piled high with review notices and favourites/alerts. Since you guys love the story so much, I wrote this chapter ASAP!**

**Also, does anyone have ideas for baby names? Thanks again everyone!**


	19. Almost, But Not Quite The End

**ALMOST, BUT NOT QUITE THE END!**

**Justin's POV**

"Justin, tell me why you really left." My sister asked me. We were sitting in comfy loungers outside in the dark. We were surrounded by a bubble of magic to keep out the cold and bugs. Alex's face was lit up by a glowing orb of light that she tossed casually from hand to hand.

Speaking of Alex, she was doing great. It had already been three weeks since she first became pregnant, although she looked more like five months. We weren't really basing it on the normal nine months.

"What do you mean? I left because you died." I replied hesitantly.

"I don't believe that. You knew I was going to live, sort of. You didn't stick around to see if I was okay." She sounded kind of hurt.

I made my reply very gentle. "Well, if you must know, I left for a few reasons. First of all, I needed to escape all the stress this place brought. I never knew when another disaster was going to happen. You're very accident prone here. I also left because of all the school we were missing. You know me; I need to get caught up. I hate missing school."

"So you're telling me that school is more important than your sisters' life?" Alex started to get angry. "I thought you wanted to talk way out here so we wouldn't be overheard, so we could be honest to each other!"

"NO! That's not what I meant! I didn't know what I was thinking before! I was hyperventilating. I couldn't handle everything going on at once. But I'm better now. I won't ever leave you again, unless you want me to." I said all of this very quickly.

"If it really matters this much to you, why don't you go home? I'll be fine now. I'm indestructible! What could possibly go wrong now?" She insisted.

"I...I can't leave. I'll never meet your baby then." I argued.

"I will call you everyday if you want. You don't have to stay because of me. Please, I insist that you don't get held back because of me. You always hated that me and Max dragged you down back in New York. We were never good enough to follow in your footsteps."

"Alex, you were the better child. You had friends, boyfriends, an awesome social life, and you always passed. What more could you want?"

"But you were always so perfect!"

"Me? Perfect? Thanks, but I was anything but that. The only thing I was good at was my grades."

"Well, if that's all you're good at, you shouldn't stop doing what you do best. Go back to New York. As a matter of fact, take Max too. I'll email you or call you or text you every day. I'll send you photos of the new baby. Alex won't let anything happen to me or my baby."

"He's really the one, eh? Good for you sis, you finally found the right guy for you. Not a werewolf, not someone evil or a bad boy, and not someone desperate. He's....perfect."

"Yeah, who would a thought?" Alex whispered to me. "Say hi to mom and dad for me."

"Alright, you win this one. I guess I will go home. Don't forget to call me. I want to know EVERYTHING that happens. I'll break it to mom and dad gently that you aren't coming home. (Sniff) My little girl's growing up!"

"Oh, Justin, you sound exactly like dad at my quinceanera!"

"Yeah, well you know I get my allergies from him." I defended.

"Mmhmm, you're allergic to sadness..." She said sarcastically.

I stood up before she could embarrass me further and gave her a goodbye hug. She squeezed me back and said, "Where's Max? I need to say goodbye to him too."

"I don't know just summon him."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting I can do that. Thanks." She grinned at me. "Oh, Maaaax!" Alex called into the air. ZAP! He appeared just like that.

"Huh what! Oh hi Alex. Isn't it weird that in a street light, green means go and yellow means slow down, but in a banana, green means wait but yellow means go ahead?" Max smiled obliviously towards me.

"Max, haven't you figured out by now that no one ever understands you and your weird ways of thinking?" Alex said, half amused and half annoyed. Then she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the top of his head.

"Bye Maxi, you guys are going back to New York now." She told our little brother.

"I'm leaving? Well this is bunk! What about Emmett? We were just getting to be friends!"

"We need to go live with mom and dad, plus we need to get back to school." I said.

"Oh fine. _Packus Bagsus_!" A huge heap of Max's clothes flew through his open window along with a suitcase. They piled neatly into his bag and landed at his feet. "When do we leave?"

"Wow Max, I'm impressed! You're finally getting the hang of it."

"I'm gonna miss you two! Bye brothers!" Alex said sadly. We said a few more parting comments and then Alex zapped us out of there. Next thing we knew, we were standing in the middle of Waverly Street.

**March 26****th****, 9:00am**

_Dear Justin, _

_Alex is still resting right now, (since she can't exactly sleep) so you'll just have to talk to me instead. Alex is doing well, I think she only has a week or two left until the baby is born. I can't wait!_

_There's nothing very interesting going on here, other than Alice and Jasper leaving to go on vacation. I hope they will be back in time to see the new child._

_Do you have any suggestions for names? We don't know the gender, because the ultrasound wouldn't work through the vampire skin. We're not sure what qualities the baby will take on, but we are hoping that it is able to grow up and not stay a baby forever!_

_How is school back in New York? Is Max doing okay? I'm sorry we didn't respond to your steady stream of questions earlier, but we were pretty busy with preparations._

_Sincerely, Alex McCarty_

**March 26****th****, 9:45am**

_Dear Alex,_

_Thanks for emailing me! I'm happy to hear that you and my sister are doing well. Please send me photos once the child is born!_

_Max and I are fine, thanks, although we're pretty tired from staying up late last night talking to our parents. They insisted on us giving them every little detail from the minute we arrived._

_As for baby names, I think you should use Alex McCarty's father's name, as a tradition often used by many families. (Or his mother's name if it is a girl.)_

_Maybe I'll call you later, but now we have to get to school._

_Love, Justin_

_P.S. Alex, if you're up soon, I'd love to hear from you too!_

**March 30****th****, 10:30pm**

_Hey bro,_

_How's life with having parents again? Did dad freak when he heard of all the magic you used without permission? Tell family I said hi, (again) and stay out of my old bedroom. I think I'll have to come back and get some of my old stuff soon. Would you mind me visiting?_

_Things are good on this side of the states, even the weather is warming up! What about you? Oh, and thanks for the baby name idea._

_Alex_

**April 1****st****, 3:45pm**

_Glad to hear from you, sis! No, dad didn't freak much when I told him about magic. Although he did turn three shades of purple when I told him you were pregnant. Dad insists that you come here ASAP, but I don't want you traveling before you have the baby. Maybe afterwards you can come and visit._

_How are you doing? Are you feeling okay? Anything new?_

_Love, Justin_

**April 2****nd****, 1:18am**

_Hey Justin, I know it's late, but I can't sleep. (Obviously) How are you doing? Eesh, I hope dad doesn't explode if I go visit him….you don't have to worry too much, although I think this babies ready any day now. Tell me more about what you're up to, because all you say is questions about me._

_Alex_

**April 2****nd****, 7:15am**

_Good Morning, Alex_

_You want to hear more about me? Fine. There's not a lot going on over here, just the normal stuff. If we can even be considered normal. Max and I are still taking wizard lessons from dad, although everything's easier now since you split your powers. Thanks again for that! Also, Max passed his first exam! (Although not by much.) Mom and dad went out to a movie a few nights ago and Max tried to fly. He only had a few minor injuries._

_But enough about me are you feeling okay? Do you need me there when the baby is born? You know I could show up at a moment's notice and be back by the next morning. I wouldn't miss anything._

_Justin_

**April 7****th****, 9:00am**

_Alex, It's been a week since you've talked to me, is everything okay? Please talk to me, I'm getting worried. Do I need to come back? Is the baby okay? Have you considered me coming for a day or two?_

_Justin_

**April 10****th****, 9:03am**

_Alex, if you don't reply in another day, I'm coming back!_

**April 11****th****, 7:01am**

_Please, Alex, I'm begging you! You have until after school today to talk or else I'm going to show up there and demand that you speak!_

**April 11****th****, 12:19pm**

_Greetings, Justin. We're sorry we kept you waiting for a reply, but we had some difficulties. Alex is due any day now, but she isn't handling it very well. Don't worry; it's perfectly normal for the mom of a new child to get really agitated before the birth. I'm sure Alex will call you soon with more news. There's no need for you to come here, we have many capable vampires taking care of your sister. Stay calm._

_Sincerely, Edward_

**April 11****th****, 12:30pm**

_Thank you! I'm so relieved. What kind of complications are you talking about? Tell Alex to call me on my cell ASAP. I don't even care if I'm in school. Thanks for the update!_

_Justin_

**April 9****th****, 10:34pm**

_Dear Justin,_

_I'm sorry Alex never had the chance to call you, but yesterday had been pretty stressful for her and the rest of us. You sister's baby has a high risk of being born premature, so we're all a little worried about the baby. _

_We'll try to contact you soon!_

_Alice_

**April 10****th****, 1:10am**

_Congratulations Justin, you're an uncle!_

_IT'S A BOY! Your nephew was born at 12:52am. Call us as soon as you can!_

_Esme_

**Alex's POV April 10****th****, 12:58am**

"So....beautiful." I sighed happily. Everything was good now. No longer was I hurting, and my baby was here! Alex was at my side, just staring at my new baby.

"May I?" He asked for the child. I handed him the baby.

"What would you like to name him?" he asked me.

"It's a boy!" I heard Emmett scream from downstairs. Carlisle didn't let him stay upstairs while the baby was being born. At least that's what they told me. I didn't really pay attention to much around me, at the time.

"I was thinking.....possibly.....Ben. What do you think?"

"So for a full name, Benjamin Justin McCarty. I like it." Alex beamed.

Ben had a small amount of chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes. He inherited cute little dimples from the McCarty family, as well as his big goofy grin. He was a full vampire by his qualities, (cold hard skin, and vampire strength grip on my pinkie finger) but Carlisle insured me that he would grow up because he also inherited my enhanced magic.

RING RING RING

The phone had been going crazy from the moment Esme sent that last email. I figured Justin was going crazy. After all, he was an uncle now.

"Hello?"

"ALEX OH MY GOSH THE BABY IS BORN I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HOW ARE YOU DOING DID EVERYTHING TURN OUT GREAT?" Justin yelled in one breath.

"I'm great the baby's great, everything's perfect, and it's A BOY!" I yelled back at him.

"That's great Alex! When are you going to come see me? Or would it be easier for me to come there? What's the baby's name?" Justin was going crazy with questions and couldn't stop talking.

"Thanks, uh, I'll come visit you. The baby's name....is Benjamin Justin McCarty."

"Alex, I'm honoured that you named him after me!" He sounded breathless. It was probably just shock. I was shocked too. I'm a MOM for crying out loud!

"We'll come visit you as soon as we can. For now, well, I think we need to get cleaned up and feed the newborn. He seems hungry."

"Yeah, don't keep the hungry little vampire waiting." He laughed. "Oh, and dad is here beside me. He wants to talk to you." He sounded a little nervous.

"Uh, okay I guess." I mumbled. I prepared myself for the worst.

"Hello? Alex?" I heard my father's voice on the other line.

"Hi daddy, how are you?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, Alex! I missed you so much! I can't believe you'd make me a grandpa so soon! You must come visit us immediately. Justin told me you were a vampire. Is this true?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. No matter what I do, he could never be truly mad at his little daddy's girl. "Yes daddy, I'm a vampire. I'm sorry for leaving and never calling, but a lot has happened in the last few weeks."

"That's okay, but I really need to see you. Soon."

"Of course, daddy, we'll visit tomorrow if you want."

"Alright, honey, see you tomorrow then! Bye!"

CLICK

**April 11****th****, 8:00am**

Benjamin was dressed in a cute blue striped t-shirt and overalls, thanks to Alice's extreme baby-clothes-shopping-trip. Only Benjamin, Alex and I were going to New York, since we didn't have very many extra bedrooms at Waverly Place.

"Take my hand." Alex asked me. I shuffled Benjamin into one arm and took a hold of his hand.

"Ready? Let's go! _Transport, Waverly Sub Shop!" _I said casually closing my eyes. I felt the tug of magic and I opened my eyes to the ever familiar Subway/Sandwich shop.

"Alex!" Suddenly, I was engulfed in a hug that consisted of Justin, Max, mom, dad, and Alex.

"Hello, family. Mom, dad, this is Alex, my uh, boyfriend." In my eyes, he was much more than a boyfriend, but I couldn`t think of anything else to call him at the time.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Russo. It`s nice to meet you. This is our son, Benjamin." He took Ben from my arms and showed him off. Alex was glowing with pride at his new son. I beamed when I saw the tears in my mom`s eyes.

My mom came over and gave me a big hug. "I`m so happy you`re back, Alex, I just wish I could have been there when my first grandson was born."

"Aww, mom, I wish you could have been there too!"

Standing in my childhood home, surrounded by my new family as well as my old, I was so happy I would have cried, (if that was possible as a vampire.) I beamed at everyone that looked me in the eyes and for the first time in awhile, I was perfectly happy and well.

**Thanks everyone for this awesome story outcome! I couldn`t have done it without all of you! In case you don`t already know, this is the end of my story, (except the Epilogue of course.)**

**Reviews are welcome! If you liked this story, read my next story called ****The Mystical Land****. **


	20. Epilogue

**A/N - I love each and every one of you guys for sticking with me throughout this whole story! Thanks for all the great reviews this story has brought, and please keep reading my other stories!**

**(The parts in italics are Alex`s flashbacks.) **

**I'm sorry if the time period changes are a little confusing, but I couldn't think of another way to write this part. If you are confused, just think that everything in italics happened after chapter 19, but before the epilogue, which is 10 years later.**

**Epilogue – 10 years later (Year 2019)  
Alex Russo`s POV**

I sat in the front seat of Alex`s brand new, shiny Jaguar. I never understood why vampires always had to have the most expensive, fancy things. Maybe it was just a guy thing. We were driving through the city early in the morning. The sun wasn`t even all the way up yet! Ben sat in the backseat bouncing with excitement. He was on his way to his first day of grade five.

As we drove through the almost-daylight of the city, I started to daydream.

**August 3****rd ****2010**

"_Alex, I have to go back to New York. I still have to get through high school. My parents would be really sad if I didn`t graduate."_

"_If...that`s what you want."Alex choked out. I took Benjamin in my arms and gave Alex my last kiss. I waved my wand and went back to my life in New York. Yes, it hurt to leave Alex, but I had a whole other life back here. Friends, family, school, a house... it was my only choice...or so I thought..._

**September 14****th ****2010**

_I was standing back in the ever-familiar sub shop my family owned. Ben was asleep in my bedroom in a crib that I dug out of our basement. It was midnight and I was sitting alone on the stool closest to the front door. I was still hurting from leaving Washington._

_Suddenly, the doors of the sub shop opened. (Oops, I guess I never locked them!)_

"_Who`s there?" I panicked. No one should be coming into a closed restaurant at midnight. I was just getting ready to shoot magic at the stranger when I heard his voice._

"_Alex, it`s...it`s me. Can we talk?" I heard Alex`s voice come through the doorway._

"_What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. He came all the way from Washington to TALK!_

"_Alex." I whispered. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He led me by the elbow back to the stools. He sat me down and looked into my eyes._

"_Alex, we`ve been through too much together for me to let go of you just because of school. So I set up some arrangements when you left. I have this great house not ten miles away, it`s on a beautiful private beach all to our selves. You can still go to school and I can watch Ben when you`re away."_

"_I don`t know, what`ll my parents think?" I hesitated. It sounded too good to be true._

"_Alexandra Margarita Russo." He started, getting down on one knee. "I already consider you a part of me, but it would make everything perfect if we made it official. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes." I said without hesitation. He was right, it was perfect._

**May 15****th ****2011**

"_Alice, I can`t thank you enough! You completely renovated and remodelled my house! You`re the smartest, most talented, best sister a girl could ever have." I hugged her. And it was true. She and Rosalie had spent the last week and a half helping us move into the new beach house._

"_Hey, what about me?" Rosalie said coming out of my new kitchen. She was carrying three tall drinks on a tray in one hand, and her toolbox in the other. She had just fixed up the old car that my old boyfriend Dean had built me a LONG time ago. Somehow, it looked brand new again._

"_Rosalie, I have a much better thank you for what you guys did. After all, actions speak louder than words." I said. Then I repeated the spells that I did on myself right before I had my son, Ben._

"_You are officially able to have a child." I declared._

"_Alex, thank you! I can`t believe this! I`m finally going to be a mother!" She shouted. Alice joined in and we all shared a group hug._

"_To family!" I shouted. "To family!" They shouted in response. We dinged our glasses together and drank our drinks. _

**Back to the present...**

"Alex, you awake?" Alex repeated to me. I looked up and noticed that we were sitting in the parking lot outside the subway station.

"Oh, sorry, I was just daydreaming, I guess."

"Well, hurry up, we`re going to miss the train!" I hurried out of the car and carried Ben through the crowded station.

"Hurry up Alex, we`re gonna miss the subway!" Alex shouted.

"I`m going as fast as I can!" I complained. "Ben`s pretty heavy, you know."

"Heeey, I`m not heavy!" Ben shouted from my arms.

"You`re not a little boy anymore, buddy, you`re growing up!" I said. We arrived at the subway station and I put Ben on his feet.

"Where`s the gang? They`re running late." Alex wondered out loud.

"Don`t worry, we`re here!" I heard Justin shout over the crowd. Justin, Rosalie and her daughter Vera were hurrying through the crowd to meet us.

"Hey guys, how come you`re here, Justin?" I greeted them.

"You didn`t think I`d miss my nephew`s first day of grade five, would I?" He grinned.

"Yay! Uncle Justin came!" Ben said hugging him.

"Hi Ben!" A little voice said shyly to my son. I looked down and saw Rosalie`s little girl carefully take a hold of Ben`s hand.

"Vera told me this morning that she`s going to get married to Ben one day." Rosalie told me. I watched as my little Ben took Vera`s backpack and held it like a gentleman for her.

"Hey guys, sorry we`re late!" Bella said. She and Edward came running up beside us. Edward was pushing a stroller with baby EJ in it.

"Oh hey Bella, Edward, you`re just in time to say goodbye to the kids." I greeted them. I watched closely as Ben reached into the stroller and patted EJ on the top of his head.

"Bye bye EJ. I`m going to school now!" He said excitedly.

"Bye EJ, I`m going to school now!" Vera imitated him. The subway screeched to a stop at the port.

"You guy had better be going now. I`ll see you after school!" I hugged my only son. "Don`t forget to say hi to Jasper for us!" I told him.

"I can`t say hi to him, he`s the principle!" Ben said nervously.

"Yes, but you know him. He`s practically family."

"At home he`s my uncle, but at school he`s Mr. Hale." He smiled his big goofy grin.

"Bye, Benjamin! Have a great first day!" Alex said taking my hand. Rosalie said similar goodbyes to her daughter and together they walked onto the subway.

We heard a booming laugh come from the door to the subway car. We all turned to see Emmett the new subway driver standing and loading people`s luggage into the train. It was really bizarre to see Emmett (of all people) in a formal pilot`s outfit. We all gave him a wave and Rosalie blew him a kiss. Emmett climbed into the driver`s seat and picked up the intercom.

"The subway leaves in two minutes, please take your seats and make sure all luggage is tucked away neatly!" Emmett`s voice boomed through the car.

Justin glanced over to me and I smiled back. After all the years I had been with Alex, Justin was beside me one hundred percent. He visited almost every weekend and I knew everything going on in his life. We were still really close.

Alex wrapped one arm around my waist and waved at our son already ablaze with excitement. The subway car sped off into the tunnels and I stared after it, my waving hand still raised.

"He`ll be alright." Alex whispered to me. I turned and looked at him and lowered my raised hand. He was the only one that really understood me perfectly, even better than Justin. He was mine.

"I know he will."


End file.
